DEUXIÈME CHANCE
by Lisbeth Beckett
Summary: Canadá lleva enamorado de Francia desde hace mucho, pero éste le trata como a un país más. Quizás su actitud cambie cuando Canadá tiene un accidente de tráfico y pierde la memoria, dándose cuenta de que no es el único que está dispuesto a hacerle recordar...y a conquistar su corazón.
1. Prologue

**DEUXIÈME CHANCE**

**Prologue**

Nuestra historia comienza en un viernes de finales de mayo de hace no muchos años, en la capital francesa. Hacía calor y el sol brillaba radiante, iluminando cada rincón de la ciudad del amor. Todo parecia una escena perfecta, ¿no? Quizás para algunos sí que lo era... pero no para Matthew Williams, también conocido como la personificación humana de Canadá.

-¡Voy a llegar tarde, voy a llegar tarde!-se decía el chico mientras iba corriendo por los largos pasillos del metro. En efecto, al muchacho no le había sonado el despertador y se había levantado mucho más tarde de lo planeado.

Estaba a unos pasos de tomar el tren subterráneo, pero la mala suerte estaba ese día de su parte y el vehículo se fue delante de sus narices, lo que le produjo más frustración.

"¡Porras, ahora sí que me van a matar!"pensó Canada viendo como se iba el aparato. "Llamaré a Francia para avisarle de que llego tarde." se dijo mentalmente mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil y escribía un mensaje no muy largo diciendo que llegaría con retraso a la reunión.

Tras mandarle el mensaje a su ex tutor, Canadá tomó el siguiente metro, llegando al fin al gran edificio en el que se celebraba la junta mundial.

El americano entró corriendo y se fue hacia el ascensor, donde había más países que como él también llegaban con retraso, como por ejemplo Turquía o Dinamarca.

-Hola-saludó Matthew, más por cortesía que por el acto de saludar en sí, pues bien sabía que las otras naciones tenían la tendencia de ignorarle.

-Llegas tarde-le recriminó una voz grave a modo de saludo.

El canadiense se giró y se topó con nada menos que Holanda, quien apenas le miraba y se estaba encendiendo unas hierbas en su inseparable pipa.

-Lo siento-se disculpó el canadiense, agachando la cabeza, pues la verdad era que el holandés le intimidaba bastante.

-No importa-le respondio Holanda con rudeza, esta vez mirando al menor a los ojos, quien se sintió incómodo al hacer contacto visual con el rubio, y apartó la vista a los pocos segundos.

Holanda era uno de los pocos países que se dignaban a dirigir la palabra a Matthew aparte de Francia, Estados Unidos, Inglaterra o Ucrania.

-De todas formas la reunión aún no ha comenzado-informó el holandés, sacando un suspiro de alivio a Canada.

-Menos mal...-murmuró el ojivioleta-pensaba que llegaba tarde.

-Francia ha pospuesto la reunión-dijo Holanda con desagrado al mencionar al país del amor.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó curioso Canadá.

-Al parecer estaba con una amante y se había olvidado de que hoy había junta mundial aquí.

Canadá sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta al oír eso.

-Ah-respondió únicamente el canadiense.

La verdad es que no le extrañaba nada esa actitud por parte del francés, pues éste siempre había sido muy lujurioso, y cada semana(más o menos) tenía un nuevo o una nueva amante. Pero al canadiense eso le dolía. Le dolía mucho, pues llevaba enamorado del francés desde hacía mucho tiempo. Siempre había querido entrar en el corazón de Francia, pero en éste había demasiadas personas. Tantas que apenas había sitio para el americano. También estaba el hecho de que Francia veía a Canadá como a una de sus tantas ex colonias. Matthew había intentado por todos los medios hacerle entender al francés sus sentimientos por él, pero éste parecía no estar dispuesto a entender.

-El caso es que la reunion empieza en quince minutos-dijo Holanda sacando a Canadá de sus pensamientos.

-De acuerdo. Gracias por decirmelo-agradeció el canadiense en el momento en el que el ascensor llegó al piso correspondiente y abrió sus puertas. Salió y fue rápidamente hacia la sala de juntas.

-No hay de qué, enano-murmuró el holandés mirando al americano irse, dando una calada a su pipa mientras iba hacia la sala de juntas lentamente.

-Perdone señor-dijo una chica de las que trabajaban en el edificio acercándose a él-no está permitido fumar aquí.

El holandés dio un resoplido y obedeció, mirando a lo lejos a Matthew, quien estaba intentando no ser aplastado por Rusia, quien se habia empecinado en sentarse en el sitio del canadiense.

-¿Por qué no te das cuenta de que soy yo y no ese pervertido el que debe estar en tu corazón?-preguntó en voz baja el holandés, a nadie en particular.

-¡Hermano!

La feliz voz de Bélgica hizo que Holanda desviase su atención a su hermana menor,quien corría alegremente hacia el.

-Ven, vamos a sentarnos. Estás a mi lado y al de España.

Holanda frunció el ceño al oír que tendría que pasar toda la junta junto al insoportable de su antiguo jefe.

La junta pasó como cualquier otra. Estados Unidos propuso ideas idiotas a las cuales Inglaterra sacaba defectos, y éste a su vez acababa peleándose con Francia. Al final no se llegó a nada y pospusieron la reunión para el día siguiente.

Matthew suspiró pesadamente mientras recogía sus pertenencias. En parte porque había perdido una tarde de su inmortal vida que podría haber aprovechado mejor jugando al hockey o preparando hot cakes.

El canadiense paseó la mirada por la sala que poco a poco se iba vaciando. Quizás podía decirle a Francia de ir a cenar juntos o algo, y así intentar una vez más conquistar el corazón del galo.

Con el maletín en la mano se aproximó al francés, quien estaba hablando por el móvil.

-Francia, ¿podemos hablar ahora?-preguntó en su típica voz baja el canadiense, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del francés. Sin embargo, este estuvo unos buenos quince minutos más hablando por el móvil. Menos mal que Canadá era una persona que poseía el don de tener una paciencia infinita.

-Bueno, ¿que querías, _mon petit_?-preguntó el francés cuando colgó el móvil.

Canadá le respondió que si le apetecía ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Pero Francia se puso a escribir en el móvil a alguien, quizás alguna amante, e ignoró olímpicamente al menor.

-No te oigo si hablas tan bajo, _mon amour_-dijo el frances, como si eso justificara su nula falta de atención.

Finalmente Canadá suspiró derrotado y le dijo que no era nada importante. Caminó con los ánimos decaídos hacia el ascensor y bajó a la planta baja para dirigirse hacia el metro.

Recordando el incidente de antes, decidió pedir un taxi, por si volvía a perder el metro. Además, estaba demaisado cansado como para seguir andando. Tras indicar al taxista la dirección del hotel en el que se alojaba, el canadiense cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

"¿Porque me tratas de esa manera tan ruda?¿Qué demonios he de hacer para que me veas o te fijes en mi?" Se preguntaba el chico cerrando los puños con fuerza, aún molesto por la reciente actuación del francés para con él. Le acababa de tratar con una indiferencia que rayaba en el desprecio.

Tras un ultimo suspiro de amargura, Canadá abrió los ojos, pero la imagen que vio hizo que se sintiese con el corazón en la garganta. Un coche se estaba arrojando prácticamente sobre el taxi. Oyó la voz del conductor gritar una palabrota mientras intentaba maniobrar para evitar el golpe. Luego, todo se volvió negro y el silencio lo inundó todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien, aquí estoy con un nuevo fic, al que le doy inicio con este pequeño prólogo. Nunca había publicado nada sobre esta pareja tan mona que hacen Francia y Canadá, y la verdad es que me encanta(no es mi OTP, pero le tengo mucho cariño).<strong>


	2. Chapitre un

**¡Buenas! Lo primero, dar las gracias a los favs y follows que esta historia ha recibido, así como a los que habéis comentado. De verdad, ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que vaya gustando la historia.**

**Generalmente no suelo responder a los reviews por aquí, pero en este fic sí lo voy a hacer(los anónimos solamente. Los demás por privado, como en los demás fics):**

**Tifu FireLass: Me alegro de que te haya gustado el prólogo, y también el haber conseguido captar tu atención en el yaoi con esta historia. **

**Mika-Mika: Francia es todo un caso, que no se da cuenta de lo que tiene ante él, ya le vale. Aunque tiene una razón el por qué de que no quiera involucrarse demasiado en ninguna relación amorosa con nadie que ya se irá descubriendo a medida que avance la historia. La pareja de HolandaxCanadá es muy tierna. Personalmente me gusta mucho, y es por eso que he aprovechado para meterla en esta historia.**

**sailo: Aquí está la continuación, disfrútala.**

***.*.***

**DEUXIÈME CHANCE**

**Chapitre un**

Lo primero de lo que el canadiense fue consciente al despertar, fue que estaba tumbado en una superficie blanda, posiblemente en una cama. Intentó abrir los ojos pero no pudo. Sentía que los párpados le pesaban, así que mientras hacía varios intentos (que resultaron fallidos) para logar su objetivo, escuchó atentamente unas voces cercanas a él.

Eran varias, y todas ellas masculinas. Una era grave y profunda, perteneciente a alguien que hablaba en voz baja y mesurada. Otra era más normal, de alguien que parecía que estaba regañando a una tercera persona cuya voz era la más estridente de las tres. Canadá aguzó el oído, para intentar saber de qué hablaban, pero fue en vano. Hablaban demasiado bajo, por lo que solo pudo llegar a oír algunas palabras sueltas como 'accidente', 'Canadá' y 'gobierno'.

Tras intentar abrir los ojos durante más de cinco minutos, finalmente logró su objetivo, pero sólo consiguió entreabrirlos un poco. Al principio no pudo ver mucho más que una intensa luz. Cuando la vista se fue habituando a la luz comenzó a distinguir cosas. Una superficie blanca, que supuso sería el techo, fue lo primero que vio, aunque borrosa. Tras parpadear varias veces, la superficie seguía viéndola borrosa.

Intentó moverse con suaves movimientos para ver dónde se encontraba, pero al hacerlo se sintió demasiado mareado y desechó la idea. Cerró los ojos y decidió que mejor sería intentarlo en otro momento. Antes de quedarse dormido, escuchó cómo las tres voces de antes parecían alejarse de él.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que ya había pasado medio día seguramente, ya que el sol entraba por su ventana con sus rayos anaranjados, dando la impresión de que era por la tarde.

Ya no se oía ninguna voz cercana a él, por lo que supuso que debía de estar solo en la habitación.

Movió un poco la cabeza para comprobar que ya no se mareaba tanto como antes, así que tomó un poco de impulso y e intentó incorporarse. Sin embargo al hacerlo comenzó a sonar el pitido de una máquina a la cual estaba enganchado por un cable a su brazo, asustando así al chico.

-Espera, espera-dijo una voz que provenía de un hombre de cuya presencia el canadiense no había reparado hasta entonces. Se trataba de un joven muy atractivo con intensos ojos azules y el cabello rubio que estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama en la que el americano yacía, con una revista en las manos, la cual dejó para ir a solucionar el problema de la máquina.

Matthew se quedó quieto, dejando al hombre hacer. Éste hizo que la maquina se callara dándole a un par de botones, para luego girarse hacia el menor.

-Por fin despiertas-dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa pintada en los labios mientras se acercaba al canadiense.-Llevas tres días aquí, en coma.

-¿En coma?-contestó el menor con voz pastosa por decir algo, forzando la vista para intentar visualizar mejor a ese hombre, el cual se le presentaba borroso ante sus ojos, al igual que todo.

-Sí. Ten han hecho varias pruebas durante estos días para ver cómo estaba tu cerebro, pues sufriste una hemorragia interna, pero la solucionaron a tiempo, así que no te preocupes.-explicó el hombre.-Y por la cara que estás poniendo debo suponer que ves borroso, ¿no?

El canadiense asintió tímidamente, intentando digerir el hecho de que acababa de despertar de un coma. Mientras, el hombre se giró hacia la silla y tomó un bolso que había a los pies de ella.

-Se rompieron en el accidente, pero te las mandé arreglar y aquí están-explicó el hombre mientras metía la mano en el bolso para sacar un par de gafas que le entregó a Matthew, cuya calidad visual mejoró notablemente al ponérselas.

-Gracias-agradeció el muchacho-¿Qué accidente?

La sonrisa en el rostro del hombre decayó un poco con esa pregunta.

-El de coche que tuviste el otro día. Menudo susto nos diste a todos, sobre todo a mi.-dijo el rubio mirando con ternura al menor.

-¿Accidente de coche?-preguntó el de los ojos amatista intentado recordar dicho accidente, pero le era imposible. De hecho...le era imposible recordar nada. Miró al hombre, con quien debía tener una estrecha relación(o al menos eso se deducía por cómo se estaba comportando para con él), pero no sabía quién era.

-Sí-dijo el hombre agachándose hacia el canadiense para depositarle un beso en la frente. Sin embargo, el menor se apartó al recibir el cariño, con cierto nerviosismo.

-¿Qué te pasa, mon petit? ¿No te gustan mis besos?-preguntó el rubio, nada acostumbrado a que su ex colonia rechazase sus muestras de cariño.

El canadiense se quedó callado un momento, mirándose las manos, las cuales tenía en su regazo y se frotaba con nerviosismo, sin atreverse a formular aquella pregunta que resonaba en su cabeza desde que había visto al francés.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó el hombre sentándose en la orilla de la cama del muchacho al ver que estaba nervioso, llevando una mano a las del canadiense.

-¿Quién...quién es usted?-preguntó Matthew con la vista clavada en sus manos, sin atreverse a mirar al hombre a los ojos.

-...¿Perdona?-preguntó Francia, pensando que debía de haber oído mal lo que el canadiense le acababa de preguntar.

-¿Que quién es usted? No...no sé quien es, de verdad-dijo el canadiense atreviéndose a mirar al hombre a los ojos, quien le cogió el rostro con las manos en un rápido movimiento y le miró atentamente a los ojos.

-¿De verdad que no me recuerdas?-preguntó el francés escrutando los ojos del menor, comenzando a ponerse nervioso. Eso tenía que ser una broma. Una broma de mal gusto.

-N-No...-respondió el menor, quien sin lugar a dudas no estaba mintiendo, pues era una cosa que siempre se le había dado mal, y esta vez no era la excepción.-¿Podría soltarme ya, por favor? Me hace daño.

Francia le soltó inmediatamente, dándose cuenta de que estaba apretando sin querer uno de los varios moratones que el chico tenía en la cara.

-Vale...tienes amnesia por el golpe que te diste en la cabeza, aunque se te pasará en unas horas.-dijo el francés más para sí mismo que para Canadá.-es eso. Tiene que ser eso.

El canadiense no dijo nada, pensando que ese hombre tenía que tener razón. No recordaba nada desde esa misma mañana en que había abierto los ojos y había oído esas tres voces cercanas a él. Ahora que lo pensaba...ese hombre era el de la voz tranquila de esa mañana.

-Perdone...-empezó Canadá dirigiéndose al francés, sin embargo este murmuró un 'ahora vengo' y salió de la habitación llevándose una mano a la cabeza. A los pocos minutos volvió con el doctor que había estado atendiendo al canadiense desde que había entrado en el hospital, y éste confirmó lo que el francés sospechaba; el canadiense había perdido la memoria.

Con ese diagnóstico se dio comienzo a una caótica situación.

Mientras al canadiense le hacían pruebas y más pruebas para ver qué era lo que le estaba pasando, las naciones más cercanas a él se reunieron en el bar del hospital.

-Vale, ¿Cómo vamos a solucionar esto?-preguntó Francia con el ceño fruncido a Inglaterra y Estados Unidos(quienes de hecho eran las únicas naciones aparte del francés que sabían del accidente).

-Quizás dentro de unas horas haya recuperado la memoria...-dijo el americano llevándose una lata de coca cola a los labios que no tardó en beber haciendo ruidos, razón por la cual Inglaterra se puso a regañarle.

-Silencio.-les cortó con voz firme el francés a los dos, quienes obedecieron en el acto(aunque a regañadientes en el caso del inglés)-¿Y qué pasará si no recupera la memoria en unas horas? ¿Y si ha perdido la memoria...para siempre?

-Bueno, pues se le recuerda quién y qué es, y asunto solucionado-dijo Inglaterra cruzándose de brazos.

-No me puedo creer que estés diciendo esto tan a la ligera, como si fuese cualquier cosa.-dijo el francés incrédulo con la respuesta del inglés.-Si esto le hubiese pasado a América, ¿responderías lo mismo?

Inglaterra se revolvió incómodo en su asiento, desviando la mirada hacia abajo, levemente avergonzado.

-N-No lo sé.-respondió quedo el inglés.

-Hay que encontrar alguna solución pronto...-murmuró el francés, mirando a los ojos a Inglaterra.

-Yo creo que quizás deberíamos hablarle por su nombre humano hasta que recupere la memoria.-dijo el estadounidense.

-Me parece buena idea.-dijo Inglaterra, dirigiendo la vista del americano al francés, quien parecía estar valorando seriamente esa propuesta.

-Está bien. A partir de ahora hablaremos en su presencia con nuestros nombres humanos.-dictaminó Francia.

-Y habrá que ir informando a los demás, ¿no?-propuso Estados Unidos, pensando en Cuba, a quien tanto odiaba, pues era uno de los pocos amigos de su hermano y aún no sabía nada.

-Sí, tienes razón.-respondió Francia.-Vosotros informad a tantos como podáis, aunque yo ya les conté a Prusia y España sobre esto.

-¿Y tú no harás nada?-preguntó el inglés cruzándose de brazos.-ya me extrañaba que tardaras tanto en escaquearte de esto.

-Yo iré a hablar con él, para explicarle más o menos cómo van las cosas.

-¿Qué le vas a explicar?

-Lo básico. Que tiene un hermano, unos cuantos amigos...y que me tiene a mí.-dijo Francia, sin saber realmente qué era él para el canadiense. Era algo que nunca se había planteado. Cuando el chico era pequeño era algo así como su hermano mayor, y hasta podría haber sido una figura parental... pero desde entonces hasta ese momento había llovido mucho, y el canadiense había crecido y su relación con él había ido decayendo con el paso de los años...

-¿En qué piensas?-preguntó Inglaterra sacando al francés de sus pensamientos.-Vamos, tenemos que pensar qué va a ser de él a partir de ahora.

-Se quedará conmigo-sentenció Francia teniendo una idea fugaz, sonriendo levemente.

-¿Contigo? ¿Aquí en Paris?

-Sí. Le diré que era mi...compañero de piso y vivíamos juntos.-dijo el francés mientras en su cabeza entretejía rápidamente un plan.

-Venga ya, France, ¿De verdad crees que se va a tragar esa mierda?-preguntó con un resoplido Inglaterra.

-¿Por qué no iba a creérselo?

-Porque nadie compartiría piso contigo. ¿Qué dirá cuando vea que llegas con amantes?

-No habrá más amantes.-dijo firmemente el francés, provocando una sonora carcajada de ambos anglo-parlantes.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú.-dijo el estadounidense sin parar de reír.

-Haría lo que fuese por_ mon petit. _Y ahora, si os importa, vuelvo con él.-dijo seriamente el francés fulminándoles con la mirada mientras se levantaba de la silla.

-Pero si le están haciendo pruebas-dijo Inglaterra mientras se secaba una lagrimilla que se le había escapado de tanto reír.

-Ya estarán terminando.-respondió el francés yendo hacia la salida, dejando atrás a los otros dos que siguieron un rato más allí.

Subió a la tercera planta, en la que estaba la habitación del canadiense, para esperar a que terminaran de hacerle las pruebas. Sin embrago, se sorprendió al encontrarse al chico ya allí, hablando con el doctor.

-...y por eso hemos pensado que lo mejor sería...-decía el doctor, quien al darse cuenta de la presencia de Francia alzó las cejas y sonrió con alivio.-Vaya, justo con usted quería hablar, Monsieur Bonnefoy, ¿Podemos salir un momento? Es urgente.

-Claro.-respondió el francés, mirando de reojo al canadiense, que le miraba con cierta sorpresa.

-Vamos al pasillo.-dijo el doctor saliendo de la habitación, seguido del francés.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Francia una vez que llegaron a un sitio alejado de la habitación.

-Nos ha preguntado varias veces que quién es y cómo se llama. Le hemos respondido que Matthew Williams, que después de todo es su nombre humano.-comentó el doctor mientras miraba sus notas.

-Aún no le digáis qué es. Decidle que yo soy su amigo y compañero de piso por el momento.-dijo Francia cruzándose de brazos.

-Vale...-respondió el médico tomando una ficha de entre sus notas.-estos son los primeros resultados.

Al decir eso, atrajo toda la atención del francés.

-Su cerebro está dañado y aunque ahora no recuerde nada de nada, todos los recuerdos están ahí, en su mente. Sólo necesita descansar y poco a poco irán volviendo.

-¿Y si...?-preguntó el francés, sin terminar de formular la pregunta que tanto le angustiaba.

-¿Si no la recupera?-preguntó el doctor, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la nación francesa.-Acabará haciéndolo, no se preocupe por ello. Tarde o temprano lo hará.

Francia suspiró, pensando que quizás, con un poco de suerte, el canadiense recuperaría los recuerdos temprano.

-Por ahora lo que el chico tiene que hacer es tranquilizarse y no forzarse a recordar, pues así le irá peor.-dijo el doctor dando por concluida la plática con el francés.

-Vale. Dile que soy Francis Bonnefoy.-dijo el francés antes de que el doctor volviese a la habitación del canadiense.

-De acuerdo, Monsieur Bonnefoy.

Francia esperó pacientemente en el pasillo a que el doctor saliese de la habitación del canadiense. Mientras tanto fue pensando en como llevar a cabo la situación.

Hasta la fecha, ninguna nación había tenido ningún accidente como ese. Por más que se hubiesen dado fuertes golpes en la cabeza(como en las guerras, por ejemplo), nunca habían perdido la memoria. ¿Por qué Canadá la había perdido con ese accidente? ¿Tan fuerte fue el golpe para que borrara todos los recuerdos de su longeva vida?

-Ya puede pasar, Monsieur Bonnefoy.-dijo una voz interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Se trataba del doctor, que ya había terminado de hablar con el canadiense y ya le permitía recibir visitas.

El francés asintió con la cabeza y entró en la habitación, donde su pequeño Canadá estaba tumbado en una cama pegada a la ventana. El chico tenía las manos en la cara, por lo que el francés se acercó rápidamente a él, pensando que estaría llorando.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó alarmado al llegar a su lado. Sin embargo el americano le regaló una pequeña sonrisa al quitar las manos de la cara.

-No es nada.-respondió mientras se refregaba los ojos vidriosos con una mano, quitándose así las lágrimas.-estoy bien.

-No llores.-dijo Francia mirando tristemente al menor, queriendo darle un abrazo para reconfortarle, pero sabiendo que hasta que el canadiense no tomase confianza con él, no podría hacerlo.-toma.-dijo dándole un pañuelo de papel de su bolso.

Canadá tomó el pañuelo y se sonó estruendosamente la nariz.

-No sé qué te habrá dicho el doctor, pero yo soy...-comenzó Francia, pero el canadiense le cortó antes de seguir la frase.

-Eres Francis Bonnefoy, y soy tu compañero de piso-dijo el americano con seguridad en la voz.-el médico me lo ha dicho.

-¿Te ha dicho algo más? ¿Algo que consideres de suma importancia?-preguntó Francia, sin saber cómo proyectar el tema de que era una nación, y que quizás no debería hacerlo en ese momento, justo cuando acababa de venir de una intensa tarde de pruebas.

**-**Que trabajo para el gobierno de Canadá, pero sólo eso.

-Ya veo...-dijo el francés llevándose una mano a la barbilla.-mira, lo que vamos a hacer...

Sin embargo, Matthew nunca supo qué era lo que iban a hacer, ya que alguien entró en la habitación estrepitosamente y con grandes zancadas llegó ante la cama en la que estaba el canadiense.

-¿Canadá?-preguntó un hombre cuya porte era intimidante. Medía unos dos metros, tenía la mirada fría y miraba al canadiense con una mirada indescifrable.

-Se llama Matthew, mon amour.-dijo Francia con un carraspeo al hombre.

-¿Es cierto?¿Es cierto que has perdido la memoria?-preguntó cortante aunque con cierto tono de preocupación en la voz al canadiense, quien respondió balbuceando.

-E-Eso dicen los resultados...yo...no sé quien soy...pero...el médico...-dijo el canadiense bajo la atenta mirada de aquel hombre recién llegado.

-¿Entonces no te acuerdas de mi?-preguntó el hombre, cortando así al menor.

-No. Lo siento...

-Yo soy Holand..

-¡Govert!-exclamó Francia, cortando al holandés y provocando un sobresalto en el canadiense.-¡Se llama Govert! Al igual que yo me llamo Francis, y tú Matthew.

-Exacto, soy Govert.-dijo el holandés, mirando de reojo a Francia, comprendiendo rápidamente el problema de los nombres.

-¿Cómo te has enterado de que Matthew ha perdido la memoria?-preguntó el francés mirando con el ceño fruncido al holandés.

-Espa...Antonio nos lo ha contado a mi hermana y a mi hace nada. Y como yo aún seguía aquí, en París, he decidido pasar a visitarle.-explicó al francés.-Por cierto, Matthew.-dijo volviéndose al menor, quien se sentía perdido al ver que esos dos hombres hablaban de personas, como ese Antonio o la hermana de Govert, que él no recordaba-te traje esto.

Govert sacó un pequeño ramillete de flores que llevaba guardado dentro de uno de los bolsillos interiores de su largo abrigo.

-Esto es para ti.-dijo extendiéndole el ramillete al canadiense, quien lo tomó con una pequeña sonrisa.

**-**Gracias.-dijo en voz baja, sin perder la sonrisa.

-Bueno, ya es la hora de irse.-dijo Francia interrumpiendo.-Govert, debes irte ya.

-Y supongo que tú también, ¿no?-preguntó retador Govert.

-Yo no. Ya sabes, ventajas de ser la nación francesa y estar en tu territorio.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el canadiense, palpando la tensión que rápidamente se había formado en el ambiente, aunque sin recibir respuesta de ninguno de los otros dos hombres, que seguían con la pelea verbal.

-Perdonad...-dijo el canadiense, a quien le estaba empezando a dar dolor de cabeza.

Matthew no sabía cómo hacer para que le prestasen atención y se callasen. Sin embargo, una enfermera que por fortuna pasaba por allí entró en la habitación, informando de que la hora de visita ya había acabado.

-Adiós, Can...Matthew.-dijo Holanda, a quien le costaba realmente trabajo eso de dirigirse a las demás naciones por sus nombres humanos.

-Hasta luego, y gracias por las flores.-dijo el canadiense regalándole una sonrisa al holandés, que tímidamente le correspondió(cosa bastante extraña en él. De hecho, había más de una nación que creía fervientemente que Holanda no tenía expresiones faciales).

-Yo puedo quedarme aquí toda la noche si quieres, mon petit.-dijo el francés servicial.

-Vete a casa si quieres, Francis.-dijo Matthew, quien realmente quería estar solo, cosa que le había sido imposible desde que había despertado.-Yo...necesito estar solo para pensar...por favor.

-Vale, tienes razón, necesitas tiempo para...vale...De todas formas volveré mañana por la mañana, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Francia recogiendo sus cosas. Se acercó al menor para darle un beso de despedida en la mejilla, pero recordó que Matthew no estaba aún habituado a eso, así que lo descartó.

-Buenas noches, mon petit.-dijo sonriéndole al menor, quien se despidió de él con cansancio.

Cuando el francés salió de su habitación, Matthew cerró los ojos y por primera vez en el día se preguntó quién podría ser. Las dos únicas visitas que había recibido eran masculinas(Francis y Govert). Los médicos le habían dicho que tenía un hermano, aunque éste no había hecho acto de presencia en ningún momento.

Era todo tan confuso...

Apretó los ojos, deseando poder recordar pronto algo, lo que fuese, pero algo, ya que no recordaba nada.


	3. Chapitre deux

****No tengo mucho que comentar en esta ocasión, aparte de que siento mucho que haya bajado el ritmo de actualización. Como siempre, muchas gracias por los favs, follows y reviews^^****

****Guest: Me alegro de que te encantase. Aquí está la continuación, disfrútala.****

*****.*.*****

****DEUXIÈME CHANCE****

**Chapitre deux**

-Bien, ¿Cuál es el plan?-preguntó España con los brazos cruzados.

Llevaba cerca de unas dos semanas en París. Había llegado días antes de la junta mundial para ver a Francia y pasar tiempo con su amigo hasta que la reunión se llevase acabo y después volver a su casa. Sin embargo, con el accidente de Canadá había decidido quedarse para poder apoyar a su amigo francés, quien estaba realmente afectado por dicho suceso.

-Es...complejo-respondió Francia, que no sabía muy bien cómo empezar.-le pedí al médico que le contase a Canadá que era mi amigo y compañero de piso.

-Espera-le cortó España-Pero se supone que Canadá sabe que somos naciones, ¿no? ¿O le habéis dicho que es humano?

-Lo segundo, me pareció más sencillo para él.-respondió Francia dando vueltas por el salón de su casa, pensando en cómo contarle a su amigo, quien estaba sentado en un sillón, su extraño plan.

-¿Y...piensas que va a creerse eso? Ya sabes, que sois amigos y compañeros de piso.

-Espero que sí.-respondió Francia más para si mismo que para el español.

-¿Y cuando te pregunte por su familia qué le vas a decir?

-Le diré que tiene un hermano, pero...que no tiene padres, que murieron.

España hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada.

-¿Qué...qué opinas?-preguntó Francia llevándose una mano al pelo.

-Pues...que es un plan bastante incoherente. ¿Y si te pide ir al cementerio a ver a sus padres? ¿O ver fotos de cuando era pequeño? No puedes mostrarle imágenes en blanco y negro de cuando era como mínimo un adolescente y llevaba ropa del siglo diecinueve.

-Lo sé...-dijo el rubio mordiéndose el labio.-puedo decirle que sus cosas se quemaron en un incendio...y que en ese mismo incendio murieron sus padres, ¿no? ¿Qué te parece esa historia?

-Mmm...no sé, no me convence la idea.-respondió el español.-creo que deberías mandarle indirectas, y que así poco a poco vaya recordando.

-Eso también es una buena idea...-murmuró el francés.-bueno, el caso es que quiero ir a verle cuanto antes.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe al hospital?

-Oui, y así te presento, porque no quiero que tenga que ver a todos de golpe en la próxima junta y así se agobie o algo. Quiero que vaya poco a poco reconociendo a las demás naciones.

-Está bien. Pues vamos entonces.-dijo España levantándose del sillón.

Los dos amigos salieron de la casa del francés camino al hospital en el que se hallaba ingresado Canadá. Hablaron sobre el débil plan del rubio y de qué posibles maneras se podría mejorar.

-¿Y supongo que Canadá ya habrá visto a Inglaterra y Estados Unidos, no?-preguntó España, cuando estaban atravesando las puertas del hospital.

-Creo que no. Ayer hablé con ambos en la cafetería pero que yo sepa no subieron a verle.

España bufó, haciendo los ojos en blanco.

-En fin, no puedo obligarles a ir a ver a mon petit...pero deberían haber ido-murmuró el francés mientras tomaban el ascensor y picaba el piso en el que estaba el canadiense.-Desearía que tanto Inglaterra como América se dignaran a visitarle.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación del canadiense los dos amigos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que ya había alguien más en el lugar. Pero a diferencia de lo que Francia hubiese deseado, la visita del americano no se trataba de Inglaterra y Estados Unidos, sino de nada más y nada menos que de Holanda, quien estaba sentado en la silla en la que el francés estuvo el día anterior, y hablaba con Matthew tranquilamente, como si éste no hubiese perdido la memoria y le recordara, y cualquier buen observador podría darse cuenta de que una pequeña sonrisa asomaba por los labios del europeo.

-Bonjour.-saludó Francia tenso, mirando con superioridad al holandés, cuyo semblante se endureció al darse cuenta de la presencia del francés.

-Hola.-dijo Holanda devolviéndole el saludo secamente, cortando de golpe su conversación con Matthew.

-¡Holanda!-casi gritó España de emoción, echándose encima del que una vez fue uno de sus subordinados, quien intentaba sin éxito quitárselo de encima.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Francia cruzándose de brazos mientras fulminaba con la mirada al flamenco.

-Visitar a Matthew, ¿Hay algo de malo en ello?-preguntó arrogante el holandés, que finalmente había conseguido quitarse de encima al hispano.

Canadá, por su parte, había susurrado un "Bonjour" al ver llegar a Francia, sin embargo éste no le había oído, demasiado enfrascado en su tarea de intentar echar a Holanda de allí.

-Es demasiado temprano para las visitas.-carraspeó Francia.

-Pero si son ya las doce del mediodía.-dijo Holanda alzando una ceja, preguntándose qué demonios le pasaba al francés.-Además, ni siquiera sabes si Matthew quiere verte.

-¡Por supuesto que quiere!-exclamó el francés frunciendo el ceño, muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Pues pregúntale a él si de verdad lo crees.-dijo el holandés, apretando los puños.

Tanto Francia como Holanda miraron al canadiense, que les miraba sorprendido, y no se atrevía a articular palabra, por miedo de que se enzarzaran de nuevo en una pelea verbal de la que él no entendía casi nada, por no decir nada.

-¿Qué dices, Matthew?-preguntó el francés, con el ceño fruncido.

Matthew miró al holandés con cara de circunstancias. Hasta que Francis había llegado, ambos se lo habían estado pasando bien. Govert se había presentado en condiciones y le había dicho que eran muy amigos, aunque separados por un todo un océano. Le había contado pequeños detalles que al canadiense le eran familiares y así creía haber recordado algunas cosas. Sin embargo, con la llegada de Francis su línea de pensamiento se había interrumpido y esos retazos de recuerdos los había vuelto a perder.

-Esto...yo...estaba bien con Govert.-dijo intentando sonar firme, aunque la mirada del francés le intimidó y agachó la cabeza.-pero...no veo por qué no se puedan quedar aquí Francis y su...amigo.

-Ah, se me había olvidado presentarme. Yo soy Españ...digo Antonio, encantado.-dijo el español con una amplia sonrisa, acercándose a Matthew. El canadiense le tendió una mano para que se la estrechara. Pero el español se saltó por alto las cortesías y dio un par de besos en las mejillas del menor.-soy el mejor amigo de Francis.

Matthew se revolvió nervioso cuando el moreno se separó de él, pues si ya de por sí le costaba mucho coger confianza con la gente a la que conocía, sin memoria imaginaros lo que eso suponía.

-Yo Matthew...aunque no sé por qué te lo digo, si ya debes saberlo.-murmuró el americano, sintiéndose un poco idiota por ello.

-No pasa nada, nunca está de más presentarse a "desconocidos".-dijo el español haciendo las comillas con los dedos mientras sonreía al menor.

De repente, el francés sonrió maquiavélicamente, acabando de tener una idea para poderse quedar a solas con Matthew.

-Antonio, mon ami...¿Tú no tenías algo muy importante que hablar con Holanda?-preguntó mirando a España a los ojos, quien pilló la indirecta y fue a engancharse de un brazo de Holanda.

-Holanda, ven, el jefe tiene que hablar unas cositas contigo.-dijo con tono infantil, tirando del más lato hacia fuera de la habitación, con el fin de dejar intimidad a Matthew y a Francis.

-¿Pero qué dices, idiota?¡Deja ya de autodenominarte jefe mío!-protestó Holanda, intentando soltarse del agarre del español, aunque fue en vano, pues éste no se dio por vencido y acabó consiguiendo su propósito de sacarle del cuarto.

-Bueno, mon petit.-dijo Francia cuando el español cerró la puerta del cuarto, dejándole solo con el americano.-ya que Antonio y Govert se han ido, podemos estar tranquilos.

-En realidad ya estaba tranquilo con Govert.-dijo sinceramente el menor, aunque no queriendo molestar al francés.

-¿Qué te ha contado él?-preguntó el francés, sentándose en la silla al lado de la cama.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre ti, ¿te ha dicho en qué trabajas?-preguntó el francés, pensando rápido cómo explicarle al canadiense en rasgos generales que hacía para ganarse la vida.

-Me ha dicho que soy...diplomático de mi país. Que en realidad no vivo en París, sino en Ottawa, y que soy una especie de portavoz de Canadá.

El francés maldijo mil veces al holandés en su interior, pues todo eso era muy complejo de explicar estando ahí, en el hospital, sin la tranquilidad ni el silencio que tal acción requería(o al menos eso pensaba el francés).

-Vale, puede que te haya mentido, pero era para intentar hacerte las cosas más fáciles. Sí, vives en Canadá, solo, pero había pensado que sería mejor que recuperases la memoria aquí, en París, conmigo, en vez de hacerlo tú en tu casa sin la ayuda de nadie.

-No sé si pueda confiar en ti...-dijo el canadiense con la voz quebrada.

Francia alzó la vista de sus manos, en donde la había tenido clavada hasta ese momento, y descubrió que el canadiense estaba limpiándose una lágrima que se le había escapado del ojo.

-Venga, no llores.-dijo el francés levantándose de la silla para sentarse en la cama, junto al menor, quien le miró con una profunda tristeza que se clavó en su corazón como una daga.

-N-No... entiendo nada-dijo entre sollozos, comenzando a llorar.-cada uno me ha dicho una versión distinta, y no sé que pensar. Por no decir que nadie me ha hablado de mi familia. Si tengo, si no tengo, dónde están ahora...nada.

El francés tragó saliva con dificultad, sintiéndose de pronto la peor persona del mundo. Sin pensárselo dos veces, rodeó con sus brazos al menor en un fuerte abrazo que rápidamente fue correspondido. Matthew enterró su cabeza en el hombro del mayor y se desahogó ahí. Poco a poco fue dejando de llorar.

-Yo...te lo contaré todo-dijo Francia con dificultad, aunque seguro de lo que decía.-Cuando te den el alta, ven a mi casa, y prometo contarte todo.

-¿Y por qué no ahora?-preguntó el menor aún desde su escondite, por lo que su voz sonó ahogada.

-Por que...sería demasiada información de golpe...y porque quizás me llamases loco en un principio.

-¿Tengo familia?-preguntó el menor separándose de él, con los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos.

-Sí, un hermano.-respondió firmemente Francis.-se llama Ame...Alfred, y sois gemelos.

-No le recuerdo.-dijo el canadiense frotándose un ojo.-¿Y por qué no ha venido aún a verme? ¿O no sabe que he tenido el accidente?

-Lo sabe. De hecho ayer vino al hospital, pero fue mientras te hacían las pruebas.-dijo Francia, pensando para sí que el estadounidense podría haber subido después de las pruebas a ver a su hermano...pero no lo había hecho. Quizás era algo demasiado mainstream para él.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, hasta que Matthew volvió a formularle otra pregunta.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-¿Quién soy yo...para ti? ¿O quién soy en general?

El menor se quedó pensativo, pero no tardó mucho en contestar.

-Las dos cosas.

Francia tragó saliva, pensando en como contarle al menor quién era.

-Verás, es una larga historia la mía.-dijo el francés con una sonrisa que el menor no supo interpretar.-Se podría decir que al igual que tu eres un diplomático que representa a Canadá, yo soy igual que tú. Represento a Francia...

Francia se calló de golpe. No sabía cómo explicarle que él le había encontrado cuando era un niño y que le había criado(bueno, hasta que llegó Inglaterra y se lo quitó...)

-Osea, que tú eres...Francia, por así decirlo, ¿no?-preguntó el canadiense, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del mayor.

-Sí.-respondió Francia, sorprendido de la suspicacia del canadiense.

-Me lo ha dicho Govert. Bueno, Holanda.-explicó el canadiense.-me dijo que no le gustaba que le llamase Govert, que prefería Holanda. Y así me ha contado que hay personas, como tú, él, y yo, que somos representantes de países.

-Entiendo...-dijo el francés suspirando.-Verás, Mat..Canadá, todo esto es algo muy confuso que preferiría contártelo una vez salieses del hospital. Así te puedo llevar a todos lugares históricos de París y quizás recuerdes cosas...¿qué te parece?

-Vale.-respondió Canadá con una sonrisa, sintiéndose mucho mejor que antes.

-De mientras...podemos hablar de cualquier cosa, ¿no?-propuso sonrientecel francés, contagiado por el menor.

Los días pasaron, y tanto Francia como Holanda siguieron haciendo visitas al canadiense, quien se sentía incómodo cuando los dos europeos se peleaban y se echaban cosas en cara en su presencia. Sin embargo, esta situación no duró mucho.

-Bien, Matthew, hemos decidido que ya podemos darte el alta.-dijo una mañana el médico que atendía al canadiense, quien había ido a su habitación con un par de enfermeras. El canadiense se había ido reponiendo poco a poco de todas sus heridas, y ya se podía decir que estaba bien físicamente.

-¿Ya?-preguntó Matthew, sintiéndose de golpe abrumado por lo que eso suponía. No es que quisiera quedarse en el hospital para siempre, claro que no. Pero la idea de salir a la ciudad, de la que prácticamente apenas tenía recuerdos, era algo que le incomodaba.

-Sí, ya estás bien en el sentido de que ya no te quedan heridas graves del accidente. Lo de tu memoria es algo que poco a poco se irá solucionando con el tiempo. No te fuerces a recordar. Los recuerdos volverán, tarde o temprano, pero acabarán viniendo.-dijo el médico.-Por cierto, he avisado esta mañana a Francis Bonnefoy para que venga a recogerte.

Y tras eso, el grupo salió de la habitación, dejando solo al americano.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo el canadiense asintiendo, a pesar de que ya se habían ido. Ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía ropa que ponerse para salir del hospital...

-¡Bonjour!-le soprendió una voz-Me llamaron en la mañana diciéndome que te daban hoy el alta y vine corriendo para acá.

Canadá sonrió al ver a Francis entrar en su habitación.

-Por cierto, te he traído ropa.-dijo mostrando un saco que llevaba en las manos. Se lo extendió y el canadiense miró dentro, donde había una camisa y unos pantalones vaqueros que parecían ser de su talla.

-¿No me has traido calzoncillos?-preguntó Canadá ruborizándose, sin mirarle.

-¿Tú usas calzoncillos? Porque yo no.-dijo el francés sorprendido.-No sabía que tu sí los usaras...En fin, si quieras esta tarde podemos salir de compras y buscarte unos calzoncillos.

Canadá se sonrojó aún más, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-Vo..voy a cambiarme.-dijo el americano, metiéndose en el cuarto de baño. A los pocos minutos salió con la ropa que el francés había traído.

-Te queda bien, ¿no?-dijo el francés mirando al menor, que se ataba los últimos bonotes de abajo de la camisa.

-Eso parece.

-Por cierto, Canadá...-dijo Francia, atrayendo toda la atención del canadiense.-¿No te ha visitado aún tu hermano?

-No...-respondió Canadá, pensando que durante su estancia en el hospital sólo le había visitado él, Holanda, y Antonio, el amigo de Francia.

-Ya veo...Y bueno, ¿tienes ganas de ir ya a casa? Bueno...a mi casa-corrigió el francés, mientras tomaban el ascensor.

-Bueno...-dijo Canadá dudoso, pues era algo que no se había planteado.

-Ya verás como te va a encantar, Canadá.-dijo Francis, empezando una larga plática sobre su casa.

Llegaron halando hasta el aparcamiento mientras hablaban. Subieron en el coche del francés y, mientras el europeo contaba cosas poco relevantes, el americano miraba por la ventanilla del copiloto los edificios de la ciudad.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-preguntó el mayor al darse cuenta de que no estaba prestando mucha atención a la charla, y en vez de eso estaba mirando asombrado la ciudad que se proyectaba ante sus ojos.

-Es...muy bonito.-dijo el menor con una amplia sonrisa.

El francés sonrió con esa confesión. Canadá solía decirle muy a menudo que Paris era su ciudad favorita en el mundo, que desearía mucho poder vivir ahí y no en el otro extremo del mundo. Claro, todo eso cuando aún tenía memoria. Francia se reprochó a si mismo el no haber prestado más atención al chico en el pasado. Siempre había estado ahí para él, y sin embargo ahora parecía no estar muy interesado en él, o al menos eso pensaba Francia.

-Ya hemos llegado. Esta es mi casa.-dijo el francés, aparcando el coche, mientras Canadá miraba por la ventanilla. Se trataba de una casa no muy grande en una calle amplia con casas parecidas a la de Francia.

-Se ve bien-murmuró el canadiense mientras bajaba del coche, sin apartar la vista de la casa.

-Me alegro de que te guste.-dijo Francia con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica. A Canadá siempre le había gustado su casa, y al parecer era algo que no había cambiado.

A lo mejor había más cosas que no habían cambiado en el canadiense...


	4. Chapitre trois

**¡Hola! Antes de nada, pido perdón por la tardanza -.-U Apenas he tenido tiempo para ponerme a escribir durante estos últimos días.**

**Aquí vengo con este nuevo capítulo. Veo que el número de favs y follows de esta historia se ha incrementado últimamente, por lo que os doy las gracias a todos de corazón, y me alegro que vaya gustando el fic^^. Aprovecho para hacer un breve anuncio aquí: Las actualizaciones de esta historia las haré más o menos cada diez días. Si me retraso más de lo previsto es por que la universidad absorbe demasiado de mi tiempo y no me deja casi nada para escribir, no porque haya abandonado el fic.**

**Mika-Mika: Te entiendo perfectamente. La universidad es demasiado absorbente y apenas da tiempo para leer fics, pero como bien dices, más vale tarde que nunca xD Ay, muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de comentar esta historia en la que parece que no hay Franadá ni nada por ahora jejejeje. Pero tranquila, que ya habrá(a no ser que sea Holanda el que conquiste a Canadá). No sé por qué, pero Holanda me parece un personaje fácil de manejar(al contrario que Francia, que me cuesta horrores jajajaja). Me alegro de que te gustase el cap 2 y que te rieses con esa frase de Francia xD En cuanto a si saldrá Prusia, es una sorpresa. Puede que sí y puede que no, solo yo lo sé muahahaha. Un beso y un abrazo para ti también :) ¡Ah! se me olvidaba. Sí, soy española xD **

***.*.***

**DEUXIÈME CHANCE**

**Chapitre trois**

Los primeros momentos fuera del hospital no iban a ser fáciles, y eso era algo de lo que Francia se había ido mentalizando desde que diagnosticaron la pérdida de memoria de Canadá. ¿Y qué mejor manera de ayudar a su pobre ex colonia a recordar que llevarle a su casa, en la capital de su país, donde había estado presente en momentos clave durante el último siglo?

Sabía que cuando el canadiense entrase por la puerta de su casa nada le sería familiar, y que cuando viese todas esas imágenes enmarcadas en el salón, no reconocería a nadie.

No reconocería a Inglaterra y a Estados Unidos en una imagen tomada días después de que terminase la Segunda Guerra Mundial, en la que salían también él mismo y el francés, sonriendo eufóricos por haber ganado la guerra con los uniformes de sus respectivos países, detalle que hizo que el canadiense arrugase las cejas y mirase escéptico la fotografía, pensando que quizás se tratase de alguna fiesta de disfraces.

Tampoco reconocería a Seychelles, quien aparecía junto a él y Francia en una fotografía de la pasada Navidad, celebradas en la casa del galo, quien miraba con ternura a sus dos antiguas colonias y les tenía abrazados con cada brazo.

Como era de esperar, había algunas naciones a las que sí podía reconocer, como en el caso de España y Francia, quienes aparecían en una imagen con alguien más que sonreía con suficiencia a la cámara. Más tarde Francia le dijo que esa persona era Prusia, su mejor amigo después del español.

Sabía que Canadá le preguntaría por esas personas a las que no recordaba, y quizás hasta le preguntase el porqué de que algunas de esas fotografías estaban en blanco y negro y parecían ser bastante antiguas. Y también sabía que trataría de ayudar a su pequeño canadiense de cualquier manera para que recordase todo cuanto antes.

En eso se podía resumir cómo habían sido los primeros días de estancia de Matthew en casa de Francia. Días llenos de preguntas que a veces tenían respuesta, pero otras no. No por que el francés no supiese las respuestas, sino porque eran bastante complejas de responder teniendo en cuenta que Canadá aún no sabía nada sobre el hecho de que eran naciones y eran inmortales.

-¿Qué te parece acompañarme al mercado a comprar ingredientes para la comida?-preguntó Francia al canadiense asomándose por la puerta del salón. El americano estaba mirando algunas revistas que había por ahí y al oír al mayor alzó la vista y su mirada se encontró con la de Francia, quien le miraba sonriendo con entusiasmo, pues todo lo relacionado con la cocina le encantaba.

Canadá llevaba cerca de una semana en su casa, y los pocos días que había salido fueron para dar vueltas por el barrio, del que tampoco recordaba nada. La mayor parte del tiempo durante su estancia allí la había pasado intentando recordar algo, cualquier cosa, mirando los álbumes fotográficos que Francia tenía en la casa.

Al hacer contacto visual con el mayor, Canadá sintió como se le coloreaban las mejillas y apartó rápidamente la vista.

-De acuerdo.-respondió el menor tímidamente soltando las revistas y poniéndose en pie.

-Voy a cambiarme entonces y nos vamos.-dijo el francés desapareciendo por la puerta, dejando solo a Matthew, quien se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, valorando su situación actual.

Los días que había pasado en casa del francés habían sido tranquilos. Las veces que le habia dolído la cabeza Francia le había tratado bien, preparándole manzanillas o dándole pastillas para calmar el dolor.

Otras veces, simplemente conversaban relajadamente, no sobre los recuerdos de Matthew, sino de asuntos triviales.

Aparte de intentar recuperar la memoria, también había un algo que había estado presente en la mente del canadiense durante los últimos días, y ese algo(más bien alguien) era Francis.

Matthew no se había dado cuenta de cuando fue exactamente que comenzó a sentir atracción hacia el francés(atracción que el canadiense había llegado incluso a considerar enamoramiento. Pero no, no podía enamorarse en tan poco tiempo de una persona con cuya relación apenas era de unas pocas semanas, o al menos desde que perdió la memoria). Poco a poco había ido cayendo en los encantos cotidianos del francés, quien no había hecho más que ser paciente, muy paciente, con él y sus miles de preguntas, y ayudarle con todo lo necesario para recordar, como mostrarle fotografías. También le había encandilado por su sempiterna sonrisa, sus modales amables y su pasión por la comida que le estaba pegando poco a poco.

-¿Matthew?

Al oír su nombre, el susodicho reaccionó, saliendo de sus pensamientos y se levantó.

-¿Vamos?-preguntó el francés yendo hacia la puerta de la casa, mientras el menor asentía tímidamente y se sentía de nuevo enrojecer bajo la intensa mirada del galo, quien se puso a comentarle que había estado buscando una camisa que le gustaba pero no la encontraba, y por eso había tardado tanto en bajar. Sin embargo, Matthew no se había preocupado por la tardanza. Había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos sobre Francia que de hecho le pareció que no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando llegó el mayor.

El camino al mercado fue ameno gracias a la charla que Francia le iba dando al americano. Le explicaba casi cualquier cosa que veían por la calle, como por ejemplo quién trabajaba en cada tienda, por qué cada calle se llamaba así, qué hechos importantes habían pasado en ellas...

-Por cierto.-dijo el mayor de repente.-¿tomamos el metro para ir hacia el mercado? No muy lejos de aquí hay una boca de metro.

-El metro...-murmuró Canadá lentamente, pensando que esa palabra le decía algo, cuyo significado parecía ser importante para él, pero no sabía bien por qué. Era un recuerdo difuminado que no terminaba de tomar forma en su mente.

-..., ¿oui?-decía Francia, aunque Canadá no le estaba prestando atención.-¿Me estás escuchando, Canadá?

Canadá volvió a la realidad, perdiendo ese esbozo de recuerdo de su cabeza para ver a Francia, que le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Creo que estaba recordando algo...-musitó el canadiense, provocando que en Francia desapareciese toda muestra de enfado y fuese sustituida por una expresión de sorpresa, acompañada por una gran sonrisa.

-¿¡De verdad!?-exclamó el francés, acercándose al menor y tomándole de las manos.-¿Qué era? ¿Qué recuerdas?

-En realidad...-murmuró Canadá mirando al suelo.-era algo así como una sensación de déjà-vu. Es decir...no era algo claro...era como una imagen difuminada más una extraña sensación.

-Bueno, algo es algo.-comentó el europeo, animando a su ex colonia.-¿y la imagen qué era...o a qué se parecía?

-Me parece que era algo relacionado con el metro.

-¿Con el metro? Vaya, eso es... raro. Que yo sepa no te ha pasado nunca nada digno de recordar en el metro, al menos no en el de París.-dijo Francia, arrugando el entrecejo. Quizás ese recuerdo era de algo relevante que le había pasado en el metro de cualquier ciudad de cualquier país...-¿Y cómo es esa sensación extraña, más o menos?

-Pues...-empezó Canadá, buscando las palabras correctas para describir esa curiosa sensación.-es una sensación de miedo...pero también de...lamento.

-Mmm...-musitó Francia, pensando sobre lo que su ex colonia acababa de decir.-quizás...te caíste en las vías, ¿no?

-No lo sé. ¿No deberías saberlo tú?-preguntó con reproche.-Después de todo somos amigos, ¿no?

-Ya lo sé, _mon amour_, pero no siempre me contabas todo lo que te pasaba.-se defendió Francis.-de hecho...ahora que lo pienso, últimamente no me solías contar muchas cosas.

-Estaríamos enfadados...¿no?

-Que yo sepa no. Nunca me he enfadado contigo.

-¿Entonces...?

-Te juntabas con otra gente últimamente.-dijo el francés con remordimiento.

-Ah.-respondió únicamente Matthew, asumiendo que el vínculo entre él y Francis no era tan estrecho como había pensado. Quizás en el pasado habían sido amigos pero por cuestiones que le resultaban desconocidas habían acabado distanciándose...

Llegaron finalmente al mercado y mientras el francés compraba todos los ingredientes necesarios, Canadá observaba la ajetreada vida de los habitantes de París.

-¿Canadá?

Al oír al mayor llamándole, Matthew se giró y fue hacia él. Estaba terminando de guardar unas verduras en una bolsa de plástico y parecía necesitar ayuda.

-Ayúdame a llevar esto, _s'il vous plaît.-_pidió Francia mientras tomaba otra bolsa en la que había más verduras.

-¿Para qué es todo esto?-preguntó con curiosidad el menor.

-Pues para la comida de estos próximos días.-respondió Francia con calma, pensando que normalmente él compraba bastante comida a principio de semana. Quizás el canadiense compraba la comida el mismo día de comerla.

-¿Y para qué tenemos que...?

-¡Francis!

Un chillido de mujer cortó al canadiense. Francia se giró justo en el momento en el que una mujer se echaba encima de él en un abrazo asfixiante, soltando de golpe la bolsa que acababa de llenar pillado por sopresa. Tras unos segundos de abrazo la mujer se separó un poco y depositó al francés un violento beso en los labios que Francia le devolvió.

Matthew por su parte sintió como su corazón se quebraba al ver la escena. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan idiota? ¿Cómo pudo haber pensado que el francés le quería de "esa" manera? ¡Por supuesto que el francés solo veía un amigo en él! Bueno, un amigo... un hermano. Aún no terminaba de entender cuál era la relación que él y Francia mantenían. Pero el punto no era ese, sino que se había dejado llevar por una ilusión.

-¿Ma...Marie?-preguntó dudoso Francia cuando se separarom, sin reconocer muy bien a la mujer, cuya cara le sonaba, pero no recordaba el nombre.

-Sophie, soy Sophie.-dijo la mujer riéndose bobamente, enganchándose al brazo del francés.-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, merci.-respondió el francés incómodo. No le gustaba encontrarse con sus amantes en la calle, y menos que le dieran conversación. La condición que le daba a todos y a todas era que cuando se viesen por la calle se comportarían ambos como dos completos desconocidos.-lo siento, chérie, pero voy con prisa.-dijo mientras se agachaba y comenzaba a recoger todo ese lío de verduras que se había formado en el suelo, al soltar la bolsa. Matthew le ayudaba, y si el francés le hubiese prestado atención, se habría dado cuenta de que se había puesto algo pálido y se le estaba derramando una lágrima traicionera que no tardó en limpiar con un dedo.

-¿A dónde vas? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?-se ofreció Sophie.

-_Non, non_-respondió rápidamente el francés.-tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-¿Y este quién es?-preguntó entonces Sophie, notando a Matthew por primera vez. Le miró de arriba abajo con una mirada cargada de asco y decepción.-¿tu nuevo amante?

-¿Qué?-preguntó el canadiense descolado a la vez que intentaba que su voz no sonase quebrada.

-Nada, nada.-se apresuró a decir Francia rápidamente, no queriendo que la mujer metiese a Canadá en su conversación.-es un buen amigo mío, sólo eso.

La confesión de Francis hizo que el corazón de Canadá se rompiese un poco más, pero el chico no lo dejó ver.

-Pues por la manera en que te mira me parece que él te considera algo más, Francis.-dijo la mujer burlona, mirando con media sonrisa al menor, quien enrojeció y quiso que se lo tragase la tierra. ¡Ahora Francis sospecharía de que le gustaba! ¡Seguro!

-Sophie, ya te he dicho que voy con prisa.-dijo el francés fingiendo no haber oído eso último.-así que discúlpanos, pero nos vamos.

Dicho, y hecho. Francia tomó a Canadá del brazo con una mano y con la otra la bolsa, y se alejó de su antigua amante a paso rápido.

-Francis, nos dejamos la otra bolsa allí.-razonó el menor. Sin embargo, a Francia bien poco le importaba la bolsa.

-Volvemos a casa.-zanjó Francia la conversación, sin querer parecer muy borde, pero sin ninguna gana de hablar. Caminó rápido hasta que estuvieron bastante alejados del mercados. La mujer no les había seguido, pero aún así Francia quería llegar pronto a su casa. Si mal no recordaba, tenía más de una amante en ese barrio.

El camino de vuelta a casa pasó sin comentarios por parte de ninguno de los dos, y para ambos se hizo eterno(aparte de que no tomaron el metro a la vuelta).Francia se iba reprendiendo mentalmente por haber dado esa imagen suya delante del canadiense. ¿No se suponía que ya no habría más amantes? Acababa de quedar como un promiscuo delante de Canadá. Además, ¿por qué había besado de vuelta a la mujer? Ni él mismo lo sabía. Simplemente...había sido un impulso.

Bien era cierto que Canadá antes de perder la memoria ya sabía cómo era, pero...no quería que el Canadá sin memoria conociese ese lado suyo del que no estaba para nada orgulloso.

Por su parte, Canadá aguantaba las lágrimas y se le había formado un nudo en la garganta, sintiéndose estúpido. Esa mujer...debía ser la novia del francés, ¿no? O al menos eso se podía suponer por el beso que se habían dado(aunque Francia se había acabado quitando al final de una manera un poco brusca. A lo mejor era una ex...). El punto era que había sido un imbécil al pensar que quizás Francis estaba enamorado de él y por eso había accedido a que se quedase en su casa hasta que estuviese mejor, e incluso quizás hasta a enamorarle de nuevo. Qué idiota. Simplemente eran amigos, y lo que estaba haciendo era un mero acto de altruismo por su parte, nada más.

-Canadá, yo...-dijo entonces Francia, rompiendo el silencio. Estaban a nada de llegar a la casa del francés, y éste quería intentar aclarar ese...malentendido, por así decirlo, que había ocurrido en el mercado.

-¡Canadá!

La voz venía de persona que estaba al lado de la puerta de la casa y que al ver a Francia y a Canadá llegar, se había levantado y acercado a paso apresurado hacia ellos. Ambas naciones francoparlantes se sorprendieron por la repentina interrupción, aunque las reacciones fueron diferentes.

-¡Holanda!-exclamó Matthew con una sonrisa.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso, ¿qué haces aquí?-siseó Francia, lanzándole una mirada desdeñosa, ya que le acababa de interrumpir en un momento clave para solucionar las cosas con Canadá.

Sin embargo, Canadá se alegró de su visita. Después de sentirse fatal desde ese momento en el mercado Francia no había vuelto a hablarle y se había formado un ambiente muy tenso entre los dos. La llegada de Holanda, quien era alguien con quien el canadiense realmente se sentía cómodo(al menos desde que había despertado del coma), le subió los ánimos.

-Venía a invitar a Matthew a una cita.

Francia se quedó sin palabras, mirando incrédulo a Holanda. Éste permanecía impasible, escrutando a Canadá, quien se había sonrojado y apartado la mirada.

-Está bien...

-¡Non!

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Canadá sin mirarle.-hace tiempo que no le veo, y además...

-No es lo mismo una cita que salir simplemente a pasear.-respondió Francia echando una mirada llena de sentido al americano.

-Da igual. El caso es que quiero salir con él.-dijo Canadá tragándose la vergüenza que le daba decir eso.-¿A qué hora y cuándo?

-A las siete y media. Pasaré a recogerte aquí sobre esa hora.

-E-Está bien.-dijo Matthew dedicando una pequeña sonrisa al holandés. Este asintió y se despidió, desapareciendo por el camino por el que Francia y él habían recorrido hacía unos minutos.

-¿Por qué has dicho que sí?-preguntó Francia con reproche una vez que el holandés se hubo ido.

-¿Perdona?-preguntó de vuelta Canadá, quien aún estaba demasiado embobado pensando en esa proposición que le acababan de hacer.

-Ya me has oído.

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer esta tarde.-respondió simplemente Canadá.

Francia no respondió nada. Sabía que el canadiense llevaba razón, por lo que no le rebatió nada.

La tarde pasó rápida tanto para Francis como para Matthew. El primero se reprendía por vez mil el no haber sido más rápido que ese maldito holandés y haber sido él el primero en invitar al canadiense a una cita. Porque...a pesar de que no estaba enamorado de él(o eso creía), Matthew tenía un algo especial que le encantaba. Y no solo como persona, sino como amante. Más de una vez Francia se había preguntado cómo se sentiría al besar sus labios. Al abrazarle y susurrarle palabras de amor bajito al oído, al despertar cada mañana a su lado...Sin embargo, esas eran cosas imposibles. Él jamás tendría pareja estable, y ese juramente no pensaba incumplirlo jamás...más aún después de lo que le pasó hacía años cuando le rompieron el corazón las dos personas en las que más confiaba...

-¿Fra...France?-la voz de Matthew interrumpió su tren de pensamiento. Se giró hacia donde venía la voz y vio que el canadiense estaba ya preparado para su cita. Se había puesto una camisa blanca y unos vaqueros, y le miraba nervioso.

-¿Ya estás listo, _mon petit_?-preguntó Francia acercándose a él y poniéndole el cuello de la camisa bien.

-Sí, eso creo. Pero estoy nervioso.

-¿No me digas?-murmuró el francés, haciendo los ojos en blanco. No es que estuviera enfadado con el menor, sino que le jodía mucho que el holandés ese fuese a quitárselo...aunque eso sonase muy celoso, pero era como se sentía en ese momento.-No vuelvas muy tarde, ¿vale?

-No soy un niño pequeño, France. Sé cuidarme solo.

-Lo digo porque soy yo quien tiene que cerrar la puerta por la noche.-dijo el francés, provocando que el menor se sonrojase de vergüenza por haber dicho eso.

-Lo siento.-musitó el canadiense. Francia no dijo nada, pero le regaló una sonrisa al menor. De repente, el timbre de la casa sonó, interrumpiendo la charla.

-Ahí está.-dijo Canadá, tragando forzosamente saliva.

-Oye, si estás tan nervioso simplemente no vayas y punto.-dijo Francia cruzándose de brazos.

-N-No, quiero ir.-dijo el canadiense fingiendo más seguridad de la que tenía.

-Pues entonces ve.-dijo Francia mientras salía de la habitación y se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

Matthew se miró por última vez en el espejo y salió hacia la entrada, donde Francia y Holanda estaban intercambiando algunas palabras.

-Hola.-saludó Matthew al holandés, quien sonrió levemente al verle. El europeo iba más o menos vestido como él, con vaqueros, camisa y una chaqueta.

-¿Vamos?-preguntó Holanda.

-Sí.-respondió el canadiense, sonriendo al francés y murmurando un suave "adiós". Éste no dijo nada, sólo gruñó algo y cerró la puerta.

-Bueno...¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó Canadá mientras comenzaban a andar.

-He hecho una reserva en un restaurante cercano.-respondió el holandés, sacando de un bolsillo del pantalón un papel.-esta es la dirección.

-¿No has estado nunca allí acaso?

-Sí, pero se me olvida el nombre. El francés es un idioma que se me hace complicado y que no me gusta.-"por motivos personales" añadió mentalmente el europeo.

Comenzaron a charlar, y sin darse cuenta, llegaron al restaurante.

-¿Y cómo han sido tus primeros días?-preguntó Holanda una vez que hubieron hecho el pedido.

-Pues...-meditó Canadá-confusos y a la vez...tranquilos. Francis me ha explicado muchas cosas básicas que no recordaba.

-¿Y te está tratando bien?

-Bueno...sí, no me puedo quejar. Es bastante atento. Aunque hay facetas suyas que no logro entender...

-¿Por ejemplo?

-Esta mañana en el mercado se ha besado con una mujer, y luego ha fingido que teníamos prisa y ha querido desaparecer cuanto antes del lugar.

-Vaya, has descubierto el lado más promiscuo de Francia.-dijo Holanda con sarcasmo.-déjame decirte esto yo, Canadá: Francia tiene amantes. Muchas amantes. Así que la próxima vez que le veas besándose con cualquier persona, que no te quepa la menor duda de que es alguien con quien ya se ha acostado más de una vez.

Canadá tragó saliva sintiéndose repentinamente mal. Eso no podía ser cierto. Francia no podía ser así...¿verdad?

-Voy un momento al baño.-dijo Canadá, sintiéndose de repente un poco mareado.

-Está bien.

Fue al baño y se mojó la nuca y la cara, esperando que se le pasase pronto la sensación de vértigo. Eso que acababa de decir Holanda le había dejado totalmente KO.

Cuando iba a salir del baño, sintió como se mareaba más y se tuvo que sentar en el suelo(que por suerte, apenas estaba sucio). De nuevo, estaba recordando algo...aunque esta vez no era ninguna sensación ni imágenes difuminadas, sino escenas muy nítidas.

Vio a Francia mirándole con pena mientras decía algo, aunque no podía escuchar su voz. La escena cambió y en ella estaba una persona muy parecida a él mismo que le estaba hablando animadamente, aunque al igual que en la escena anterior, no pudo oír su voz.

Cuando volvió del baño, Canadá vio que ya habían traído la comida, y Holanda había empezado a comer sin él.

-Estás muy pálido, ¿ha pasado algo?-preguntó Holanda mirando al menor con preocupación.

-He...he recordado cosas.-respondió Matthew mientras se sentaba en la silla.

-¿El qué?-preguntó Holanda soltando los cubiertos de golpe, centrando toda su atención en el de ojos amatista.

-Eran...escenas muy nítidas. En la primera salía France hablándome...y en la segunda salía una persona muy parecida a mi, y al igual que France me estaba hablando. Sin embargo, no oía lo que decían, simplemente les veía mover los labios.-explicó el canadiense.

-Es bueno que hayas recordado esas...imagenes. Esa persona parecida a ti supongo que debe ser America, tu hermano.-dijo Holanda.

Matthew no dijo nada, y un ambiente silencioso se formó en torno a ellos, aunque no tardó mucho en ser disuelto.

-Holanda.-dijo Matthew de repente, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.-¿Por qué tenemos nombres de países? Me refiero, a que por qué prefieres que te llame Holanda en vez de Govert.

-Ese tema...es delicado.-murmuró Holanda-cada uno de nosotros somos algo así como los embajadores más importantes de nuestro país. Entre nosotros nos llamamos por el nombre de nuestras naciones. Por ejemplo, mis hermanos son Bélgica y Luxemburgo. Pero cuando tenemos que relacionarnos con otra gente ajena a esto, nos llamamos por...nuestros nombres de pila(en mi caso, Govert, y en el tuyo Matthew).

-Creo que lo entiendo.-dijo Matthew dándole vueltas al tenedor.-¿Y no hay ninguno que prefiera ser llamado por su nombre de pila?

-Que yo sepa, no. Todos nos llamamos los unos a los otros por el nombre de nuestros países, y hasta donde mis recuerdos alcanzan, siempre ha sido así.

-¿Desde que somos pequeños somos...embajadores?

-Se podría decir que sí. Pero cuando fuimos pequeños teníamos a gente que nos ayudaban con tood.-explicó Holanda sin querer realmente entrar en detalles sobre el tema.

-Es como...una maldición, ¿no?

-Puedes verlo así. Pero es mejor acostumbrarte y asumirlo.-dijo Holanda llevándose la copa de vino a los labios.

-Mmmm...no sé si me gusta mi vida.-dijo Canadá, entrando un poco en pánico.

-Al menos piensa que tienes a más gente, como es el caso de Francia y mío, que somos como tú y sabemos cómo es vivir así.-dijo el holandés después de darle un largo trago al vino.

Matthew no dijo nada. Quizás la vida que llevaba no era tan mala...

El resto de la noche la pasó hablando de pequeñas cosas que había ido recordando poco a poco. Holanda le ayudaba a alcarar esos recuerdos. De hecho, hasta le explicó su recuerdo sobre el metro.

-El día que tuviste el accidente perdiste el metro y llegaste tarde a una reunión que teníamos.

-¿Por eso la sensación asociada a ese recuerdo es...de temor y lamento? Por que no quería llegar tarde a la reunión, ¿no?

-Exactamente.

Canadá sonrió, contento por haber desvelado ese pequeño misterio.

Cuando salieron del restaurante cambiaron la charla a cosas más cotidianas. Holanda le propuso quedar al día siguiente para enseñarle París, y el menor accedió encantado. Después de casi dos semanas allí, aún no había salido del barrio de Francia.

La charla en la que ambas naciones estaban muy inmersas les llevó de vuelta a casa de Francis.

-Me lo he pasado bien esta noche. Gracias por todo lo que me has contado.-dijo Canadá con una sonrisa.

-No hay de qué-respondió Holanda con una tímida sonrisa. Cuando veía a Canadá sonreír era imposible que no se le contagiara.-A mi también me ha gustado pasar esta velada contigo.

Canadá sonrió más al oír eso. Decididamente, podía confiar en Holanda. Parecía que detrás de esa fachada de hombre duro se escondía una persona muy diferente, con la cual podía sentirse tranquilo y podía decir que era la luz entre toda la oscuridad que estaba viviendo últimamente(no por exagerar, pero desde que había despertado del coma todo le parecía demasiado extraño, y Holanda le había resuelto más dudas en esas dos horas que Francia en dos semanas).

Sin que ninguno de los dos se diese cuenta, poco a poco la distancia entre ellos se fue reduciendo. Sus cabezas estaban cada vez más cerca, y por ende sus labios...el beso sería en tres, dos, uno...

-¡Suficiente!-dijo Francia abriendo la puerta y tomando a Canadá del brazo.-gracias por traer a _mon petit _a casa, _Hollande_. _Adieu!_

Y con eso, el francés cerró la puerta en las narices de Holanda no sin antes meter de un empujón al canadiense en su casa. Holanda no comprendía bien qué demonios acababa de pasar. Hacía un segundo estaba a punto de besar a Matthew...y de repente el maldito gabacho había aparecido y lo había arrastrado a la casa. ¡Se las pagaría! Tras dar una patada a la puerta, se giró y se alejó de allí con los puños tan apretados que no sería hasta más tarde se daría cuenta de que se había hecho sangre.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?-preguntó el canadiense descolocado cuando Francia cerró la puerta.

-Porque tienes visita.-respondió Francia intentando calmarse.-Ven, es en el salón.

Matthew se sorprendió al oír esa inesperada noticia. ¿Después de estar casi dos semanas en París no era hasta ese entonces que recibía visitas? Sin contar a Holanda, claro está. Entonces...¿Quién podría ser?


	5. Chapitre quatre

**¡Buenas tardes! (al menos en España XD)**

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que la uni últimamente me tiene muy liada y tal. Tenía pensado hacer de este capítulo el penúltimo(con una longitud mayor de lo usual) y el siguiente el epílogo. Sin embargo, me estoy tardando mucho y he decidido publicarlo por partes en capítulos cortos(más o menos como los otros).**

**Aprovecho para agradecer una vez más todos esos favs, follow y reviews que esta historia tiene. ¡Muchísimas gracias, de verdad!**

**Mika-Mika: Ese es el espíritu, ¡el Franada rules! Aunque el NedCan(HolandaxCanadá) también es demasiado amor...El casi beso que se dan estos dos fue algo muy cute de escribir. De hecho, sufrí internamente al hacer la parte de Francia*cof celoso cof* interrumpiéndoles, pero es que era necesario xD ¡Gracias! Me alegra mucho que te guste mi redacción y lo que transmite la historia en sí ^^ Las visitas son reveladas, obviamente, en este capítulo. Besos, y por cierto, ahora te toca a ti. ¿De dónde eres? Y sí, te debo un pay ^.^U**

***.*.***

****DEUXIÈME CHANCE****

****Chapitre quatre****

Matthew siguió a Francis por el pasillo camino al salón, inquieto, sin saber a quién se iba a encontrar.

-France...¿quién es?-prguntó inseguro, antes de abrir la puerta del salón.

-Quiénes son, más bien.-corrigió el de ojos azules.-son dos personas que se alegrarán de verte.

Y sin decir nada más, el galo entró al salón. Matthew tragó saliva aún en el pasillo con temor de entrar, con dificultad, notablemente nervioso. ¿Cómo debía reaccionar ante esas dos personas? Además, ¿eran familia, amigos, o compañeros de trabajo? ¿Se llevaban bien o su relación solía ser tensa?

-Canadá, mon petit, entra que te estamos esperando.-oyó como Francia le llamaba desde la sala.

Sin pensárselo más, Canadá tomó aire con determinación y entró a la sala, dispuesto a presentarse de la manera más formal posible.

-Bonjour, soy Canadá, aunque podéis llamarme Matt...-antes de seguir hablando algo, o más bien alguien, se abalanzó sobre él en un abrazo. Pillado totalmente por sorpresa, Matthew cerró los ojos, intentado quitarse de encima a esa persona que no paraba de gritar y zarandearle.

-¡Te he echado de menos, bro!-chillaba como un energúmeno el chico que le había saltado encima-.¿Cómo estás? ¿Me recuerdas?-preguntó separándose.

Al verle la cara, Matthew se soprendió al ver que eran bastantes parecidos, por lo que dedujo que debía ser su hermano.

-Por tu cara debes de ser mi hermano.-dijo en voz apenas audible Matthew.-¿Ame...rica, puede ser?

-¡Yep! ¡Te acuerdas de mi!-exclamó volviendo a abrazar al canadiense.-¡Iggy!, ¿Has oído? ¡Se acuerda de mi!

-Sí, America, no estoy sordo.-respondió un chico rubio que se acercaba de brazos cruzados a ellos.-¿Cómo estás, Canada?-preguntó con una leve sonrisa.-Yo soy England, aunque puedes llamerme Arthur. France ya me ha contado que te ha explicado como va eso de...nuestros nombres.

Canadá quiso responderle, pero al mirar a Inglaterra a los ojos sintió como de repente le dolía muy intensamente la cabeza. Tanto, que le entró un súbito mareo y se agarró a lo más cercano que tenía, en su caso su hermano, y comenzó a respirar con dificultad. Esa mirada esmeralda se sentía como si le hubiesen clavado mil cuchillos en el corazón, aparte del dolor de cabeza. Era tan dolorosa, tan falta de cariño, tan fría...

-Are you okay, Matt?-preguntó Alfred sujetando a su hermano, quien había cerrado los ojos y había enterrado la cara en su hombro.

-No.-respondió simplemente Matthew con la voz ronca.

-Ven, tráele al sofá.-intervino Francis tomando a Matthew de un brazo y llevándole, con la ayuda de América, al sofá que afortunadamente estaba cerca.

-¿Qué te pasa, mon amour?-preguntó Francia ayudándole a sentarse. Canadá se cubrió la cara con las manos y agachó la cabeza.

-Me he mareado y siento la cabeza como si me fuese a explotar.-respondió el menor con dificultad, omitiendo la punzada que había sentido en el corazón.

Matthew estuvo un rato más así, con la cabeza agachada, hasta que poco a poco se le fue pasando el dolor, aunque no del todo. Francis por su parte se limitó a acariciarle la espalda hasta que el menor se sintió mejor. Matthew pensó con detenimiento en lo ocurrido una vez se le hubo pasado el mareo, y a lo largo de la noche, cada vez que miraba a Inglaterra a los ojos le producía dolor. ¿Qué le habría hecho Inglaterra en el pasado para que su cuerpo reaccionase así al verle?

-¿Estás ya mejor?-preguntó Francis al canadiense cuando vio que este ya había alzado la cabeza y se refregaba un ojo con la mano.

-Mejor que antes sí que lo estoy, gracias. Pero me sigue molestando la cabeza.

-Bueno, si te sientes otra vez mal avísame y te llevo al hospital, ¿sí?-se ofreció el francés sonriéndole amablemente al menor.

-Merci, aunque no creo que sea necesario.-declinó la oferta, no queriendo ser una carga para el de ojos azules. Tras un momento en silencio, preguntó a su hermano, evitando hacer contacto visual con Inglaterra.-¿Y os quedáis a dormir?

-No, son unos sosos-se adelantó Francis levantándose para ir hacia la cocina, de la que salió pocos segundos después con una copa de vino en la mano.-¿Queréis beber algo?

-Cerveza.-respondieron America y el inglés, mientras que Canadá se decantó por el agua. Francia volvió a la cocina con lo que le habían pedido y dejó las latas de cerveza y el vaso de agua en la mesilla auxiliar que había delante del sofá.

-Es que estamos en París y...ya know-rió Alfred mientras tomaba su lata y la abría-Iggy y yo queremos tener nuestra intimidad en la ciudad del amor.

-¡Nada de intimidad en ningún sitio!-chilló el inglés sonrojado hasta las orejas, imitando a su ex colonia-no nos quedamos para no molestar.

-Ya, para no molestar-repitió Francis con escepticismo llevándose su copa de vino a los labios.

-Of course-dijo muy digno Arthur imitando al francés, aunque en su caso, la lata de cerveza.

-No bebas mucho Iggy, que luego soy yo el que te tiene que llevar a rastras hasta el hotel.-rió América. Inglaterra por su parte maldijo en voz baja al menor.  
>Matthew observaba las conversaciones entre los tres hombres que eran su...¿Familia? Supuestamente sí. Le habían explicado que Alfred y él fueron criados por Francia e Inglaterra, más o menos. Y que eran una especie de familia.<p>

-¿Cómo estás, Canada? Apenas has cruzado más de tres palabras conmigo-dijo de repente Inglaterra, captando la atención del de ojos violetas.

-What? I'm fine, thank you. Simplemente me sigo encontrando algo indispuesto-se excusó Matthew sin mirar al británico, con la mirada clavada en su vaso.

El resto de la velada Matthew se la pasó callado, mirando de reojo a Inglaterra sin poder evitar pensar mal de él. ¿Qué otra explicación posible le podía dar al hecho de que solo mirarle le ponía enfermo, literalmente?

Cuando la velada acabó(cuando America se puso a insinuar cosas al británico sobre todo lo que pensaba hacerle esa noche), Francia se levantó primero y comenzó a llevar los vasos y las copas vacías a la cocina, siendo ayudado por el resto en seguida.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos.-anunció America una vez estuvo todo recogido.

-¿Ya? Apenas os ha dado tiempo para estar con Canada.-respuso Francia, mirando al canadiense, quien en realidad no parecía muy contrariado por el que se fueran los otros dos.-¡solo lleváis aquí una hora y media!

-Por mi no os cortéis.-dijo el de ojos violetas.-Estoy cansado y me voy a ir ya a la cama a dormir.

-A mi me da igual.-dijo Inglaterra, mirando con indiferencia a America, fingiendo no haber oído ninguna de las cosas que el menor le había susurrado antes que le llevaría a hacer en la noche.-¿Tú por qué tienes tantas ganas de irte?

-¿No te acuerdas? Te dije que tras la cena de esta noche te llevaría a dar un paseo romántico en barco por el Sena.-respondió America sonriendo idiotamente.

-_Oh là là_, paseo romántico a la luz de la luna en un _bateau-mouche_.-dijo Francia con una sonrisa de lado.

-Shut up, idiot!-chilló el británico para el americano. Al oír el comentario de Francia se giró hacia éste y le hizo un corte de manga.-Vámonos, _America_, no quiero seguir soportando a este _bastard_. Buenas noches, _Canada_.-dijo despidiéndose del menor, quien hizo un movimiento de mano como despedida.

Inglaterra azotó la puerta al salir de la casa, arrastrando prácticamente al norteamericano del brazo.

-Vaya.-murmuró Francia cuando ambos anglo-parlantes hubieron salido.-No esperaba que fuese a estar tan susceptible esta noche.-se giró hacia Canadá, quien había llegado hasta el pie de las escaleras.-¿Ya vas a acostarte, mon petit?

-Sí, tengo sueño y me duele la cabeza.-dijo antes de bostezar cansado.

-¿Que tal tu cabeza? Estás ya mucho mejor que antes, ¿no?

-Sí, ya me siento mejor, merci.-agradeció el menor con una leve sonrisa.

-Oye...has estado toda la noche muy callado y cuando se te hablaba respondías con monosílabos y daba la impresión de que apenas querías hablar.-comentó de repente Francia, clavando sus ojos en los del menor.-¿es que acaso ha pasado algo?

-N-No, de verdad.-mintió el menor, sin querer contarle la mala experiencia que había sentido al mirar a Inglaterra a los ojos.

-No me mientas, Canada.-dijo el mayor con tono autoritario, frunciendo el ceño. Conocía bastante bien a su colonia como para saber cuando mentía y cuando no.

-Yo...

-Venga, dime que pasa. Te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que hay algo que no me estas diciendo.

-Pues...-vaciló el canadiense.-es Inglaterra.

-¿Qué?

-Él...no me gusta.

-¿Cómo dices? Ven, vamos aquí al salón a sentarnos y me lo cuentas, ¿sí?-Propuso el galo.

Canadá asintió y junto al mayor fue al salón. Se sentaron en el sofá en el que antes habían estado con America e Inglaterra, y Canada comenzó a relatarle su experiencia para con el británico antes.

-Antes, cuando me marée, fue porque le miré a los ojos. Me vino a la cabeza una dolor y unas punzadas que me hicieron sentir fatal, y siento y sé que mi relación con él no debe de ser muy buena.

Francis le pidió más explicaciones pero el menor no supo dárselas.

-Tu relación con él es compleja...no que os llevéis mal ni nada por el estilo. Solo que... espero no sonar muy borde, pero se podría decir que...bueno...no eres su prioridad, sino tu hermano. De los dos, él eligió a Amérique.

-Entiendo.-murmuró el canadiense a la vez que se le formaba un nudo en el estómago, sintiéndose fatal con esa declaración. Era el segundo plato de Inglaterra, y no le extrañaba. Comparado con Alfred, no era más que una persona monótona y aburrida a la que poca gente, por no decir nadie, encontraba interesante.

-Pero, por otra parte...yo te elegí a ti.-susurró con un tono dulce Francia, tomando las manos del menor entre las suyas.-La razón por la cual no soportas a Angleterre es porque él te separó de mi.

-¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué?-preguntó el canadiense inocentemente, sonriendo un poco con eso de que el galo le había elegido.

-Es...difícil y largo de explicar. Pero... se podría resumir en ganas de fastidiarme. No soportaba verme feliz contigo por lo que acabó separándonos y él se quedó contigo.

-Creo que no lo entiendo ahora...pero quizás dentro de poco sí. Hay muchas cosas que tengo que asimilar aún.-admitió Canadá sincerándose.

-Lo sé.-dijo Francis haciéndole un cariño en la mejilla.-¿Qué te parece si te acuestas ya y mañana te explico las cosas de forma más pausada y relajada?

-Mañana... es que he quedado todo el día.-admitió Matthew, ruborizándose levemente.

-¿Quedado? ¿Con quién?-inquirió Francis, abandonando el tono de voz suave a uno más serio.

-Con Holanda. Me ha propuesto de ir a conocer París.-explicó el menor bostezando.

-¿Qué? ¡Por encima de mi cadáver! ¡Soy el país del amor, solo yo puedo enseñarte París!.-exclamó de repente y sin venir a cuento el francés celoso, con la mirada encendida.

-L-Lo siento, pero es que ya le he dicho que sí y no puedo negarme ya...-se excusó Canadá, pensando que la culpa era suya.

-No, no, está bien.-dijo Francis cerrando los ojos antes de soltar un suspiro.-Simplemente estoy últimamente bastante irascible y nervioso por todo esto, ¿sí? No es culpa tuya, mon petit.-abrió los ojos y llevó una mano a la mejilla del menor, acariciándosela suavemente mientras su expresión se suavizaba.-¿Qué te parece si nos olvidamos de todo lo relacionado con Holanda por ahora? Mañana será otro día... y... si quieres podemos dar un paseo por París pasado mañana, o mañana en la noche, ¿qué te parece?

-Muy bien.-sonrió Canada sinceramente.-Pues me voy a la cama ya, estoy cansado.

Francia sonrió, contagiado por el menor y asintió. Quizás el mañana depararía cosas mejores...


	6. Chapitre cinq

**¡Hola! ****Aquí estoy con este nuevo (aunque corto -.-U) capítulo, perdón por la tardanza pero estas últimas semanas han sido mortales para mi en la universidad. En fin. Espero que os guste el capítulo, y de nuevo agradezco los favs, follows y reviews :)**

***.*.***

**DEUXIÈME CHANCE**

**Chapitre cinq**

La mañana se presentó soleada y sin nubes, perfecta para la cita de Matthew. Una vez más, éste se sentía nervioso ante la idea de tener una...ejem, cita, con Holanda.

¿Se suponía que eran amigos, no? ¡Los amigos no tenían citas, solo los amantes!

Sin embargo...la noche anterior no se habían comportado como amigos, sino como algo más.

Matthew se sonrojó, recordando el casi beso. Si Francis no hubiese aparecido...¿qué habría pasado? Más allá de que se besasen, claro está. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que posiblemente estaba realmente enamorado del holandés, o por el contrario habría sentido ese beso como algo incorrecto, algo que había sobrepasado la barrera de la amistad para tener que volver nuevamente a ella de manera incómoda?

-¿En qué piensas, mon petit?-preguntó Francis sacando al menor de sus cavilaciones.

Estaban desayunando en el salón, sin decir ninguno ni una palabra hasta ese momento.

-Estoy...no sé como estoy, la verdad.-respondió sinceramente Canadá.

-¿Te sientes...enfermo o algo? ¿Te sigue doliendo la cabeza?-preguntó el francés sin ocultar la preocupación en su voz.

-No, no es eso. Es...sobre Holanda.-al mencionar el nombre de la otra nación Francia rodó los ojos.-no sé si me gusta o no...

-Mira, Canada...-dijo Francis.-si de verdad dudas sobre si estás enamorado o no, es que no lo estás.

-Pero...

-El amor es una cosa de lo que se está seguro. El amor es eso bonito que sientes aquí, en el pecho, cuando piensas en esa persona especial.-siguió el galo.-Ahora...respondete sinceramente, Matthieu. No tienes por qué decírmelo, pero...¿En quién piensas cuando sientes ese calor agradable en el pecho, que consigue sacarte una sonrisa?

Matthew no contestó, pero la imagen que le vino a la cabeza terminó de rizar el rizo. Se sonrojó y clavó la mirada en el suelo.

-No me digas a mí la respuesta. Trata de responderte a tí mismo, y cuando sepas la respuesta, haz lo que te diga el corazón.

Matthew asintió, tragando saliva. No sabía como, la imagen del francés era lo primero que se le había venido a la mente. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Hombre, había que admitir que el de ojos azules era considerablemente atractivo, pero de ahí a quererle de "esa" manera... Bueno, lo mejor sería no darle muchas vueltas a eso.

El tiempo se le pasó volando y en nada se vio ya arreglado y listo para su "cita".

-Pásalo bien, ¿sí? Yo estaré en casa todo el día, pero si tienes algún problema llámame al móvil e iré a por ti.-dijo Francia, poniendo bien el cuello de la camisa a su antigua colonia. Se encontraban ante el espejo de la entrada, esperando que el holandés llegase de un momento a otro.

-De acuerdo.

-Y recuerda, si ves que no te lo estás pasando bien siempre puedes decirle a Holanda que no te encuentras bien, y que mejor lo dejáis para otro día.

-V-Vale.-respondió el menor, barajando la idea.

Y así fue como en menos de una hora Matthew se encontró caminando junto a Holanda por los Campos Elíseos, sin prestar atención a nada de lo que el flamenco le decía.

-...eron eso. Canada, ¿me estás escuchando?

El canadiense se disculpó en voz baja, saliendo de sus enrevesados pensamientos.

-Estás muy distraído hoy.-comentó el holandés llevándose una mano a la barbilla.-Dime, ¿pasó algo anoche?

-B-Bueno, ya te he dicho que vinieron Inglaterra y mi hermano.-al mencionar al británico Matthew frunció el ceño, involuntariamente.-y... bueno, por un momento me dolió la cabeza pero luego ya me sentí bien.

-Pero...¿no has vuelto a recordar nada? ¿O no te sucedió nada importante que te haga estar pensando en otras cosas?-preguntó Holanda con un tono de reproche.

-Yo...estoy muy confuso ya sabes.-admitió el menor, suspirando.-y... hay cosas que por más que lo intentéis, ninguno puede decirme.

-Cosas...¿como cuáles?-inquirió el mayor alzando una ceja.

-El amor.-dijo Canadá, apartando la mirada avergonzado, recordando quien era la persona en que había pensado cuando sentía ese calor en su pecho.-nadie puede decirme si yo estaba enamorado de alguien. ¿O sí?

Holanda se sintió entre la espada y la pared. Esa, por fin, era su oportunidad para conseguir a la persona a la que tanto había estado queriendo desde no sabía cuando. Podía mentirle, podía decir cualquier cosa con la suficiente convicción para que Canada dejase atrás a Francia de una vez por todas y se fijara en el más allá de como lo hacía, que era verle como un amigo. Era una oportunidad que no se volvería a repetir.

-Tú...-dijo Holanda, debatiéndose internamente entre la verdad o la mentira.-...yo creo que si has perdido la memoria es por algo.

Canadá levantó las cejas, descolocado.

-¿Perdona?

-Quiero decir...puede que sí, que estuvieras enamorado antes del... um, accidente. Pero en mi opinión debe haber sido por algo el accidente, ¿no crees? Quizás la persona de la que estabas enamorada... no era para ti, por no decir mejor que tú no eras para ella. Creo que el destino se las ingenió para que acabaras con la persona que realmente te merece.

Canada se quedó pensativo unos momentos, digiriendo lo que el mayor acababa de decir. Tenía sentido. Las cosas pasaban por algo, ¿no? Y por lo que el europeo decía, antes había estado enamorado de una persona que no le apreciaba, que no le merecía.

-Y...¿podrías decirme, por favor, quien era esa persona que me gustaba antes?-preguntó el menor, dispuesto a afrontar la verdad, por muy dura que fuese.

-De verdad pienso que eres masoquista.-suspiró Holanda, derrotado.-si te lo dijera...creo que te haría mucho daño.-al ver que el americano hacía un mohín, dijo.-tranquilo, sólo te digo que es una persona con la que frecuentemente te ves, bien sea por reuniones o para cuestiones no tan de negocios.

-Entiendo...-murmuró el menor, pensando en quien podría ser esa persona. ¿Y si era Francia? No podía ser...¿verdad? Y en el caso de ser así, ¿lo sabría el francés?-Y...¿esa persona sabía que yo le quería?

Holanda se quedó pensativo, mirando hacia el horizonte, donde estaba el Arco del Triunfo, al que poco a poco se iban acercando.

-No estoy seguro... pero si lo sabía, nunca se dio por aludido. Es decir, actuaba como si no supiese nada.

Matthew apartó la vista de las verdes orbes del holandés, sintiéndose triste. De repente, una idea cruzó su mente.

-¡Espera!-exclamó-¿Y cómo sabías tú esto?

-Es fácil, siempre estabas mirando a esa persona de esa manera tan especial que... simplemente, saltaba a la vista. Por eso te he dicho ya que si esa persona sabía de tu enamoramiento, lo ocultaba.

El americano suspiró resignado. Eso tenía bastante sentido.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó el mayor, sintiéndose mal por el menor. Odiaba que el francés, incluso después de la pérdida de memoria del canadiense, provocase ese efecto en el de ojos violetas.

-No mucho... es una sensación no muy bonita, ¿sabes? Esa de amar y no ser correspondido.

-No me digas.-repuso Govert con ironía. Al ver que el menor le miraba interrogante, hizo un gesto con la mano.-no importa, olvida eso.

El resto de la cita la pasó intentando prestarle atención al holandés. Había que admitir que fue una agradable mañana (y tarde) junto al europeo por las calles y lugares más románticos de la ciudad, pero la verdad es que la mente de Matthew estaba más allá. Estaba pensando en cierto francés que, por confuso y extraño que le sonase, le estaba empezando a gustar... ¿O, más que empezando, volviendo a gustar?


	7. Chapitre six

**Aquí vengo con un capítulo nuevo. Éste estará centrado en Francia sobre todo y en cómo se siente. Y bueno... también en este capítulo se llega al Franada en sí. Gracias por los favs, follows y reviews una vez más ^^**

***.*.***

**DEUXIÈME CHANCE**

**Chapitre six**

Cuando Canadá se despidió del francés para irse con Holanda, el de ojos azules sintió un pequeño nudo en el corazón. Odiaba ir perdiendo a su antigua colonia así, pero en parte se lo tenía merecido. Había sido un idiota que no había valorado lo suficientemente a Matthew hasta que éste sufrió el accidente. Siempre pensó que el pequeño canadiense estaría ahí para él siempre, sin ninguna duda. Después de todo, así era Canadá, ¿no? Una persona amable, en la que siempre se podía confiar que nunca te dejaría. Pero la vida da muchas vueltas, y Francis se vio sin su pequeña colonia de la noche a la mañana.

Francia se pasó toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en casa, sin querer salir, pensando en Canadá. Eran las seis más o menos de la tarde cuando decidió que no quería darle más vueltas al tema. Suspiró y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha, para así poderse despejar un poco. Estaba bastante cansado de toda esa situación. No culpaba a Matthew. De hecho, no podía culpar a nadie. Quizás al conductor del coche que se chocó con el taxi en el que iba el canadiense aquella noche... En fin, el caso era que estaba bastante embotado de toda esa situación y necesitaba desinhibirse, y qué mejor que yendo a dar un paseo por las calles más antiguas de la ciudad. Sí, eso haría, salir a dar un paseo. Eso siempre le había ayudado en momentos como esos, en los que sólo quería escapar del mundo que le rodeaba.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba decidiendo qué zapatos ponerse, el timbre de la casa sonó.

-Que extraño.-murmuró Francia, quien no esperaba visita. ¿Sería Canadá? Podría ser. Quizás se sentía mal y había decidido regresar, o por otra parte tal vez se había cansado del holandés. Grande fue la sorpresa del francés al ver que no era el canadiense quien estab esperando tras su puerta, sino...

-Tío, te has tardado la vida en abrir.-se quejó un sonriente España cuando finalmente Francia se dignó a abrir la puerta.

-P-Pero...qué...

-Deja de balbucear incoherencias y déjanos entrar, tío, que afuera hace un calor del copón.-dijo Prusia empujando al francés de la puerta y entrando junto a España a la casa del rubio.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?-preguntño Francia a la vez que una inevitable sonrisa le asomaba por el rostro.-No esperaba a nadie hoy.

-¿Ves?-dijo España a Prusia, ignorando al de ojos azules.-te dije que era mejor venir sin avisar.

-Eso veo.-rió Prusia, quien había ido directo al salón a encender el aire acondicionado.

-¿Cómo es que habéis venido aquí?-preguntó Francia de nuevo, sorprendido pero a la vez contento con la visita de sus dos mejores amigos.

-Bueno, digamos que nos pillaba de paso.-respondió España con desinterés, siguiendo al de cabello blanco. Francia sonrió, acompañando a sus amigos al salón, sabiendo que a ninguno le pillaba de paso su casa.

-Pues vaya casualidad que hayáis terminado en mi casa.-comentó Francis siguiéndole el juego.

-Ya ves. De hecho, yo tenía que ir a casa de Romanito pero, por motivos del destino, me vi aquí, en tu casa.-rió Antonio.

-Con Prusia, ¿no?-añadió Francis.

-Exacto.-sonrió España.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó Prusia al rubio, uniéndose a la conversación.

-Bueno... no se puede decir que esté muy mal, pero...-empezó el francés, captando la atención de sus amigos.-tampoco es que me encuentre como para tirar cohetes. Canadá va poco a poco recordando cosas y es algo bueno, ¿sabéis? Pero... el lazo que teníamos antes, que era bastante fuerte, se ha debilitado bastante. Sigue siendo amable conmigo al igual que siempre. Pero le falta la confianza...

-Hombre, eso es algo normal, digo yo.-interrumpió Prusia.-No puedes esperar que al principio sea todo fantástico y maravilloso.

-Pero ya han pasado semanas desde el accidente. Debería recordar más cosas.-se quejó Francia, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Y ha recordado bastantes cosas, según nos has dicho, ¿no?-intervino España-el problema... creo que no es exactamente si Canadá recuerda o no hechos.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Francia bajando las manos, sin entender a su amigo.

-A ver si me explico, Canadá ha ido recordando cosas. Hasta se ha hecho a la idea de que es inmortal, cosa que no es bastante fácil de asimilar.-explicó el hispano, dando vueltas por el salón.-sin embargo, tú quieres que recuerde cómo es que era su relación contigo, ¿o no?

-Oui.-respondió el rubio con pesar. Sonaba egoísta, ¿no? Pero era cierto.-yo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes entre él y yo...

-¿Estás seguro?-inquirió España alzando una ceja.

-Creo... que sí.-dijo con poco confianza Francia, mirando a Prusia, quien estaba serio y parecía darle la razón al de ojos verdes.

-Pues yo no lo pienso así.-dijo España, cruzándose de brazos.-Dime, Francia, ¿le has contado ya a Canadá sobre tu vida amorosa?

-No, y ni falta que hace.-dijo Francia cortante, ensombreciéndosele la mirada.-no es algo muy relevante.

-¿Y tampoco vas a contarle que tú fuiste su primer gran amor?-preguntó Prusia esta vez, haciendo sobresaltar al francés.

-No quiero que recuerde cosas dolorosas. Aunque...

-¿Aunque qué, Fran?-dijo España, acercándose a su amigo.-eres el primero que quiere que recuerde cosas pero cuando se trata de ahondar en tu relación con él en cuanto al amor no quieres tocar el tema.

-Pero...

-¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado, Francia?-preguntó Prusia de repente, interrumpiendo a sus dos amigos.

-¿Perdona?-preguntó el rubio descolocado.-¿A qué viene eso ahora?

-Responde.-le instó el albino.

-Claro que sí, y fue gracias a ese enamoramiento que me di cuenta de que el amor no estaba hecho para mi.-dijo el de ojos azules sin querer recordar. No. En ese momento no.

-Que Inglaterra sea un hijo de puta que te rompió el corazón no debería condicionar tu vida amorosa, Fran.-dijo el de ojos rojos, frunciendo el ceño.

Francia se mordió el labio. Sí, había sido una vez Inglaterra su primer y gran amor. Pero por una serie de contratiempos el inglés acabó traicionándolo, por no decir que le rompió el corazón y para rematar se cargó a Jeanne en la Guerra de los cien años.

-Eso fue... hace mucho tiempo. No quiero hablar de eso ahora.-susurró Francia agachando la cabeza.

-Pues deberías.-dijo el español. Francia le dirigió una mirada cargada de tristeza, pero el de ojos verdes siguió hablando.-Un enamoramiento fallido... solo sirve para reforzarte. Para demostrarle a esa persona que te rompió el corazón que tú vales mucho más y puedes salir adelante y seguir tu vida sin ella. Que eres capaz de volver a enamorarte...

-No es... no es lo mismo.-interrumpió Francia, aunque poco le importó esto a su amigo para que continuara su discurso.

-Estás enamorado de Canadá, a pesar de que no te hayas dado cuenta o lo hayas querido negar. Pero es así.-remató Prusia.-No te preocupes, no es algo malo. El chaval no es problemático, es amable, buena persona, y te quiere mucho.

-Pero no puedo estar enamorado de mi colonia. ¡Le crié yo mismo!-exclamó escandalizado Francia.

-¿Y qué? Mira a Inglaterra y a América, o a mi con Romano.-dijo España con una sonrisa soñadora.-eso no es más que una excusa, Fran. Además, tú le criaste hasta que Inglaterra te lo arrebató.

Francia se mordió el labio. Sabía que los argumentos de su amigo eran ciertos, pero por alguna razón, no quería aceptar su enamoramiento. O no quería amar a Canadá.

-Tengo miedo de hacerle daño.-susurró Francia, bastante vulnerable.-no quiero que sufra si está conmigo. Yo... me cuesta demasiado ser fiel.

-Pero si amas a Canadá, ¿por qué habrías de serle infiel?-preguntó con voz suave España, acercándose a su amigo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Yo...

-Tú eres conocido por ser muy "liberal" e irte con muchos amantes... pero eso no significa que, con la persona correcta, no puedas ser fiel y sentar la cabeza durante el tiempo que dure tu enamoramiento.

Francia meditó lo que el de ojos verdes acababa de decirle.

-Tienes razón... en parte. Pero, yo creo que...

-Mira, Francia.-dijo Prusia de repente.-¿qué te parece si salimos un rato a beber? Tú, España y yo. Y olvídate de todo un rato.

Tras un momento de vacilación, Francia aceptó a salir de copas. Ya hacía bastante desde la última vez que salió con sus dos inseparables amigos por ahí de fiesta, y la verdad es que lo echaba de menos. También quería olvidarse, como Prusia decía, del mundo un rato.

Pues nada, unas cuantas horas más tarde los tres amigos estaban como una cuba. Tras ir a varias discotecas y beber como si fuese el fin del mundo, los tres amigos, con grandes dificultades llegaron a casa del francés.

Por su parte, Canadá, quien llevaba bastante tiempo intentando conciliar el sueño, se sobresaltó cuando oyó ruido proveniente del piso de abajo. Se incorporó y, procurando no hacer ruido, se acercó a las escaleras a ver qué ocurría. Al ver que se trataba de Francia con su amigo moreno...¿Antonio, podía ser? y otra persona más, se relajó un poco. Al menos no eran ladrones. Pero no le hacía gracia que, por lo que podía oír y ver, estuviesen los tres borrachos.

-Hola.-saludó bajando lentamente las escaleras, sin llamar la atención de nadie. Suspirando, lo intentó de nuevo.

-¡Hola!.-esta vez, el de cabello blanco se dignó a mirar al canadiense, sonriendo peligrosamente al verle.

-Hey Fran, ahí está Canadá.-dijo antes de estallar en carcajadas. España no tardó en unírsele. Por su parte, Francia parecía no haberse percatado de la presencia del americano y estaba intentando no caerse al suelo, apoyándose en la pared.

-¿Os quedáis a dormir?-preguntó Matthew antes de darse cuenta de que había formulado una pregunta idiota. ¿Qué otra opción iba a haber? ¿Dejarles afuera en el estado en el que estaban?-iré a preparar un cuarto. Aunque, bueno, el cuarto en el que me quedo es el de invitados... podéis quedaros ahí.-dijo dirigiéndose a España y Prusia, éste último ya no se reía.-dormid en mi cama y yo dormiré en el sofá.

Prusia intercambió unas ininteligibles palabras con el hispano que Canadá no llegó a oír. Tras unos momentos en silencio, Prusia finalmente accedió a ir al cuarto de invitados con España, siendo guiados por Canadá.

Cuando por fin éstos se quedaron quietos(Matthew se aseguró de que se tumbaban en la cama y, en el caso de España, se dormía), bajó al salón donde Francia estaba aún en la misma posición.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó suavemente, aunque con preocupación, Canadá. Al no obtener respuesta del francés, formuló la pregunta de nuevo, en voz más alta.

Esta vez, Francia si pareció oírle.

El europeo alzó la cabeza y clavó sus brillantes ojos azules en los amatistas de Canadá, con un destello nada tranquilizador.

-¿France?-preguntó en voz baja Canadá, quien súbitamente se había dado cuenta de que algo no andaba muy bien.

Sin mediar palabra, Francia se tiró encima suya en un abrazo posesivo, antes de juntar sus labios con los del menor.

Canadá ahogó un grito de sorpresa, dándose cuenta de que Francia no era tan débil como parecía. El de ojos azules le tenía fuertemente apretado, sin dejarle separarse, intentando intensificar el beso.

Matthew se sentía completamente... extraño. Si tenía que elegir alguna palabra para describir su estado era esa, extraño. La verdad es que había recordado hacía muy poco, esa misma tarde, que estaba enamorado de Francia, y no de Holanda. Era algo que se había guardado y que no había dicho al holandés, para no estropearle la cita. No era un recuerdo como los anteriores, que habían sido imágenes, o incluso escenas. El recuerdo de su amor por Francia eran sentimientos.

Holanda le caía muy bien, incluso le parecía bastante atractivo...Pero, por mucho que le doliese, era Francia el que estaba en su corazón. No sabía si era un sentimiento correspondido o no, pero así era. Aunque, a juzgar por el beso salvaje que éste le estaba dando, se podría decir que sí... ¿verdad?

Tan rápido como se había abalanzado, Francia se apartó del menor, horrorizado. Canadá tardó unos segundos en procesar que el mayor se había quitado, relamiéndose los labios.

-France, ¿qué...?

Pero antes de seguir hablando, Francia se alejó de él y subió a toda prisa las escaleras para meterse en su habitación dando un portazo.

Canadá suspiró al ver la reacción del mayor, sin poder evitar que su corazón se rompiese bastante. Así que, después de todo, sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos... Ese beso había sido fruto del alcohol, ¿verdad?

Sintiéndose no muy bien, por no decir que hecho una mierda, Canadá se tumbó en el sofá y esperó a que le llegase el sueño, cosa que no ocurrió hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Deseaba que todo eso hubiese sido un sueño y nunca hubiese ocurrido, pero no era así. Francia se había arrepentido de besarle, lo había visto en su mirada. ¿Habría sido su vida antes del accidente así, siendo evitado por el mayor en cuanto al tema del amor? ¿Habría estado en la permanente friendzone con el francés? Pero, si así era... ¿por qué éste se había mostrado tan celoso cuando Holanda casi le besó? ¿O cuando hablaban en general del holandés? No tenía ni idea, y la verdad es que no quería seguir pensando en eso, así que, alejando su mente de tan rayantes pensamientos se sumergió poco a poco en el sueño.


End file.
